


Stalker（跟踪者）

by Flowers7



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers7/pseuds/Flowers7
Summary: 詹姆斯警官在侦办一起连环杀人案的时候受到变态跟踪狂的骚扰，但他想不到的是他暗恋的罗杰斯教授也牵涉其中。





	1. Chapter 1

C1

“宝贝，你不知道我有多渴望你的身体，你的每一个神情，每一个动作，都让我迷恋的发狂。我想尝遍你的全身上下的每一片肌肤，然后在上面打上我的烙印，让全世界的人都知道，你可是我的小/婊子，谁碰一下我都会砍掉他的手指。”

“你发怒的表情都是那么迷人，我真想用你腰间别着的手铐，把你一辈子锁在我的床上，你挣扎的样子一定会和现在一样可爱。好孩子，你会为我绽放开来，不是吗？“

“亲爱的巴基，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？看看镜子里的你，然后，记住我。”

清晨五点，就连值班室的瑞德大爷也才刚刚晃悠到了大门口，正在不慌不忙地在打卡机那边刷了卡，然后和他的好同事摩根打了声招呼，两人就算交接班完成。守了一夜的摩根已经困得不行，几乎眼皮都睁不开了，更别提走路都是颤颤巍巍地走不成直线，就在这样的情况下，还没走到大门前就撞上了快步推门进来的一位年轻人。

摩根肩膀处被狠狠地撞了一下，他没站住在原地打了个转。再回头时，那位脾气不太好的人已经毫无歉意地走掉了。摩根摸不着头脑地稳了下身子，不禁感叹现今的年轻人心火浮躁，他装模做样地叹了口气，没再做过多停留，踏上了回家补觉的路途。

而他的好同事，瑞德正坐在一旁，准备往自己的美式咖啡里加上一些点缀的奶精。结果，手停留在空中还没往下倒的那一刻，一阵急风从他眼前掠过，他被突如其来的一个人影吓得手一抖，透白的奶精全部洒到了裤子上，一滴都没进入他那可怜的苦咖啡里。瑞德气的胡子都直了，他刚站起来准备训斥一下这位着急忙慌的特工，结果才一抬头，那位就已经潇潇洒洒地刷完卡之后进入了工作区域。

瑞德只好无力地坐下来，抽了几张卫生纸开始擦拭裤子上的奶渍，这位历尽风霜的老大爷想着，幸好现在还不是正式上班的点，大家都还没有起床，不然他现在哪还有脸坐在这里值班啊。

——“早啊，瑞德大爷，呦，您这是……”

萨姆刚准备打招呼的手停在了空中，他尴尬地看着瑞德的手放在裤子上，并且表面伴随着可疑的液体，忽然话卡在嗓子里，说也不是咽也不是。果然，他想着，自己就不该提早来上班。

“我…不是……”瑞德在心里骂了一万遍刚才的混小子，正打算开口解释就发现萨姆早就刷完卡后准备开溜了。

萨姆就跟脚底抹油似的飞速奔进电梯里，按下十二楼的按钮后等到电梯门完全关上，才松了一口气。他对着电梯内壁的金属表面整理了一下衣冠，带着早起之人的骄傲和自豪，踏进了联邦调查局的刑事侦察科。

结果，刚推开眼前的玻璃门，一个不明物体以飞快的速度直直的朝他的脑门飞来。还没看清那是什么，萨姆良好的职业素养和长期训练来的非条件反射使他躲过了一遭，然而，还没等他得意，下一秒钟另一个黑影就冲他飞过来。这次，他倒是看清了这是个不折不扣的苹果手机，可惜时间间隔太短，他没有机会再次躲过去。

萨姆吃痛地捂住额头，庆幸这个手机还只是一个角撞到他的额头。他表情狰狞地转过头，悻悻地看了眼角落里已经四分五裂的手机残骸，几乎快要发狂。

到底是哪个混蛋敢在FBI乱扔东西啊。

——“操/你妈的，老子不把你揪出来老子就不干这一行了！”

哦，我靠，原来是小煞星啊。

萨姆翻了个白眼，一脸无语的看着站在落地窗前、正在骂骂咧咧的詹姆斯。

“我说兄弟，又怎么了，谁又惹你了？弗里？郎姆洛？还是楼下的那位斯塔克小公子啊？”萨姆揉了揉已经发红的额头，好心地走到詹姆斯跟前拍了拍对方的肩膀，结果，就是这样普通的朋友之间的动作，竟然让詹姆斯差点跳起来：“别碰我！！”

詹姆斯忍住想打人的冲动，一把拍掉了萨姆放在他肩膀上的手。

萨姆一脸的莫名其妙：“你咋了，奇奇怪怪的……呃，你今天是涂了黑色眼影吗…？”他犹豫地松开捂住额头的手，在自己的眼睛前示意似地转了转。

“你他/妈才涂眼影呢！”詹姆斯暴躁地回到，“我这是黑眼圈，看不出来啊！”

“好吧好吧，你又熬夜了？是为了昨天弗里给你的案子吗？关于这个连环杀人的案子，警方那边没有任何头绪，这样直接转到我们刑事侦察科也很为难啊…早知道就该先塞给洛基他们行为分析部。”萨姆走到自己的办公桌前，把盒盖打开，翻了翻里面为数不多的文件档案。

这回，詹姆斯突然沉默了下来。他没有否认，也没有回答。

这位一大早就惹了两位局里老大爷的当事人，此刻没了刚进门时的嚣张火爆的气焰，站在一旁像泄了气一样颓丧，脸上也渐渐浮现出疲惫无奈的情绪。他不知道该如何向他的好朋友解释，作为一名联邦高级特工，抓捕了无数作奸犯科的恶人，现在自己却像个小姑娘一样，被一名无聊又恶心的变态跟踪狂骚扰了快半年的时间。

他尝试了无数的办法去把这个人给揪出来，但不管是反向跟踪还是短信追查，对方就仿佛一个没有实体的幽灵，让詹姆斯永远找不到任何关于他的信息。当然，作为一名无神论信仰者，詹姆斯知道他查不到这个人只是因为，这名跟踪者具有极高的反侦察意识，几乎已经超越了专业水平的地位。

昨天本来他还心情愉悦的和朋友出去吃了顿饭，半夜回到家就连收到三条骚扰短信。通常来讲他会选择忽略，但这次也不知道是因为醉酒还是什么缘故，只要他一闭眼，短信描述的场景就会在他的脑海中不自觉的闪现，然后他就会陷入止不住的颤栗，仿佛真的有人在一寸一寸地舔舐他的肌肤，他发现自己浑身上下都已经烫的不行。

最终，詹姆斯就只好顶着黑眼圈，窝在客厅的角落里翻了一整夜的案子。

“嘿，詹姆斯，你还好吗？”萨姆伸手在怔住的詹姆斯眼前晃了晃，后者原本呆滞的眸子这才转动起来，清透的绿色里闪烁出不服输的光芒。

“我没事，”詹姆斯摆摆手，“把资料箱搬过来给我看看吧，我昨天做了一下对比分析，暂时还不能下出连环杀手的结论，只凭借尸体特征相同还很难定论。”

萨姆把所有文件一下子从盒子里都搬了出来，散开到另一个较大的空桌子上。他眨眨眼，从一堆文件袋中挑出一个，然后把它摊开在詹姆斯的面前。上面是三张不同尸体的对比图，根据尸检结果，除了腿部的枪伤，尸体上密密麻麻的全部都是刀伤，暗红色发紫黑的刀痕看上去触目惊心。

詹姆斯挑眉。

“虽然我对这方面的知识比较匮乏，但我今天联络了一位顶级专家，也是我的校友，待会儿我就要去见他了，哼哼，”萨姆合上文件，“这次我可要比你领先了，亲爱的巴基。”

一听到这六个字，詹姆斯的大脑神经就被刺痛了一下，他恼羞成怒的随手抓起一个水瓶就往萨姆那边扔：“亲你妈个头啊！找死是不是！”

“欸额，”萨姆连忙闪躲，“我说你最近怎么越来越暴躁了，以前怎么没见你这个样子？”他抑郁地躲到一个角落里去翻资料，不敢再去惹这位长得漂亮脾气不好的小煞星，惹不起他还躲不起吗？

詹姆斯深吸一口气，也知道是自己过于敏感了。他低下头去，食指有节奏的敲击着桌面，漫不经心地问道：“你刚才说……你要去见专家？谁啊？”

萨姆还没有停下翻文件的手，他在尝试筛选出最有用的一些信息，听到詹姆斯问他，随口说道：“就我那个校友嘛，你应该也见过的，叫史蒂夫。”

听到他的回答，詹姆斯一下子踉跄了一下，脑子里所有的阴霾瞬间被一扫而空，他顾不住自己快要站不稳的身形，一个箭步就来到萨姆的身边。萨姆见自己后面突然冒出个黑影，给吓了一跳。

“史蒂夫？那个在纽约大学任教的罗杰斯教授？”詹姆斯自己都没发现握住萨姆的手到底用了多少力气，“你约了他？！”

这话听上去怎么这么古怪，萨姆挠挠后脑勺，但他还是点了下头。

结果，詹姆斯一把抢过他手里的所有资料，脸上突然露出谄媚的笑容：“萨姆，你看你最近那么辛苦，弗里一下子丢给你这么多事情，我都替你不平。这样吧，看在我们同事一场的份上，这个史蒂夫，我帮你去见！”

他义正言辞的语气差点就打动了萨姆，但转头一想，萨姆还是觉得不对，他愣了几秒，才反应过来：“詹姆斯！！你是不是想泡我同学！”

“我哪有，”詹姆斯摆出一副真诚的模样，“我这是关心你。”但他死死抱住文件袋的样子看上去不是很友好。

“P，你就是见色忘友，我看透你了巴恩斯小混蛋，”萨姆冷哼了一声，继续整理剩下的文件，他像是忽然想到了什么，冷笑一声说道：“我告诉你，你没机会的。我们那位罗杰斯大教授是个不折不扣的性冷淡，同窗四年我就没见过他谈恋爱。”

詹姆斯愣了一下，随即问道：“哦，那他还是处男？”

“对啊。”萨姆下意识地回答，过了几秒才反应过来：“你这什么关注点！”

*

詹姆斯在下午四点准时开着他那辆最贵的路虎抵达纽约大学。他跟着萨姆提供的平面示意图兜兜转转到了最大的学院——罗杰斯所在的文化教育学院。停好车后，他去了罗杰斯的办公室，但被其他老师告知罗杰斯还在上课，于是，本着“学海无涯”的精神，詹姆斯悄悄地从后门溜进了阶梯教室。

本来他还以为后排会坐满了人，毕竟这种选课按他们上大学那会儿的心理来说，都爱往后座，反正老师也管不着。结果，他一进去，就看到前排乌压压一片全是人，而且清一色的都是女生。她们认真地一边听课一边记笔记，学习的热忱让詹姆斯不禁怀疑犯罪心理学这门课居然这么受欢迎吗？

他在最后一排找了个空位置坐下。

讲台上，男人暗金色的头发被整齐的梳到后边，翘挺的鼻梁上架着一副银边眼镜，薄薄一层的镜片下面是水一般的海蓝色眼眸。詹姆斯几乎快要陷进去他那温柔而坚定的眼神之中，他不自觉地下移视线，那人精心修过的下巴留着一层棕色的胡须，三十四岁的年龄却不显老气和古板，反而是透着一股成熟男人的沉稳和平和。一直扣到脖颈处的白色衬衫完全遮盖住他精密的肌肉，唯一露出来的只有白皙颈处的喉结。

詹姆斯下意识地咽了一下口水。他的眼神完全黏在了罗杰斯的身上，耳朵也像是被堵上了一样一句话都听不进去，他所能注意到的只有那人的薄唇在一张一合。黑板上的内容他也完全看不进去，那双骨骼分明的修长的手完全吸引了他所有的注意力，写出的粉笔字也像是一副抽象的画一样，只可意会不可言传。

“嘿，兄弟，你怎么也坐在最后一排啊！”突然，一双手出现在他的胳膊上，把他整个揽了过去。

嗯？詹姆斯一转头，发现是个棕发的少年，正傻笑着感觉像是看到同类一样。

“说真的，要不是被我室友强行拉来，我死都不会来听犯罪心理的！结果他居然是陪他女朋友来看这个罗杰斯教授的。欸，我看你应该比我大，我是文理研究院大三的，我叫彼得·帕克，我看你应该比我大，大四的学长吧！你坐这么后，是不是也被女朋友拉来的？唉，同是天涯沦落人啊兄弟，从今往后我们就是难兄难弟了。说实话罗杰斯教授讲的真不错，要不是我晕血我肯定好好听这门课……”

詹姆斯还没开口，这位叫彼得的孩子就已经絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，他还是第一次见到真正的话痨。刚才像个思春的少女心思早就被彼得打消的一干二净。他又好气又好笑地拍了拍彼得肩膀，把他拉到面前，凑在他耳边说道：

“我不是大四的，我今年已经27了小朋友。而且，我上大学的时候，犯罪心理学这门课是满分哦。”

彼得瞪大了眼吃惊地望着他，詹姆斯俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，嘴角泄出一丝笑意。

突然，原本安静的教室里猛然出现一声巨响。所有人都被惊了一下，包括还在“亲密交流”的彼得詹姆斯二人组。

詹姆斯转头撇过去，原来是讲台那边传来的，更奇怪的是，居然是罗杰斯把书重重地砸在讲桌上发出的响声。只见他抬手扶了下镜框，露出浅浅的笑容，面露歉色地说道：“不好意思，刚才放书的力度没掌握好。”

感觉到气氛一丝怪异，詹姆斯自讨没趣地把彼得推开。彼得也迅速地挪开到其他座位，开始收拾起书包。

“今天的课就上到这里了，各位同学回去要及时复习，如果有不懂的可以来教育学院的二楼找我。好了，大家可以走了，有问题的同学可以现在过来。”

罗杰斯合上教案，冲着讲台下方的同学微微点头。瞬间，一堆拿着教材的女生就围了上去，把路都堵得水泄不通。有的甚至手里拿着相机，就差没带个签字本上去要签名了。

“太夸张了吧……”彼得抱着自己的小书包，弯着腰尝试从人群中挤出去。他几乎被挤得呼吸不过来，但周围大多数是女生，他又不好意思使劲挤，只好随着人群移动。这时候，一双手拉住他的书包肩带，把他直接拉了出来。

“呼……”彼得弯下腰使劲喘气，抬眼一看竟然是刚才那位长着娃娃脸的“大叔”。詹姆斯正挑眉看着他，视线的余光瞟着里面正在耐心解释问题的罗杰斯。

“谢谢你啊！呃……我还不知道你叫什么…”彼得双手撑着膝盖，深呼吸一口气后直起了腰。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你叫我詹姆斯就行。”

“好，那詹姆斯先生，你今天为什么要来听这门课啊？”

詹姆斯白了他一眼：“你怎么这么多问题啊？”他暴躁地从口袋里掏出证件，打开在彼得的面前，“我是FBI的，行了吧，今天找罗杰斯教授有点事。”

看到彼得又眼睛发光地开口要继续问下去，詹姆斯赶紧捂住他的嘴，把他推向楼梯口：“行了行了，你下面没课了吗？”被禁言的彼得瞪大眼睛摇摇头，“没课也赶紧走，再晚一会儿食堂就没位子了！”

听到这话，彼得才像想起什么，赶紧转头拔腿就跑，一边下楼梯一边还不忘招手道别：“詹姆斯先生，我们下次再会啊！！很高兴认识你！！！”

看到他渐行渐远的身影，詹姆斯才松了一口气，手叉着腰无奈地摇摇头，想了想又不自觉地笑了一声。

——“巴恩斯探员，让你久等了。”

詹姆斯被身后突如其来的声音惊得差点跳起来，他尴尬地转过身，看到罗杰斯正微笑的盯着他，那笑容和刚才讲台上的几乎没差，连嘴角上升的弧度都一模一样。

“哈哈…呃，没事，你不是在和同学交谈吗？”詹姆斯探头看教室里，不知道什么时候围着的女生已经一哄而散了。走廊上除了几个正在偷拍罗杰斯的女生，算得上是空旷了。

“她们的问题毕竟也只是理论上的，自然没有真正的案子重要。我听萨姆说了，请跟我过来吧。”罗杰斯的语气平稳而温和，也并没有嫌弃有些女生无聊的问题比如有没有女朋友，喜欢什么类型的，听的詹姆斯几乎要沉浸在他醉人的声音之中了。

詹姆斯小心翼翼地跟在罗杰斯的身后，几乎真像是个犯错的学生跟在老师的身后一言不发地低着头。他刻意地留出了一段距离，不然他一定会像个变态一样贪婪地吸上几口罗杰斯身上苦杏仁的醛香。不知道为什么，这种味道让他感到安心。至少，此刻他感觉不到暗处的那双视线在他的身上游走。

罗杰斯偏头看了眼身后“无精打采”的詹姆斯，脸上早已面无表情，湛蓝色的眼睛中不知透露出的什么情绪，透着镜片有些阴鸷又有些深沉，看上去和他温和的气质完全不符。但他什么话也没说，只是沉默的收回了视线。

教育院距离不远，两人很快就抵达了罗杰斯的办公室。

——“请坐，巴恩斯探员，你是想要水、茶还是咖啡？”

詹姆斯局促不安地坐在沙发上，双手放在膝盖上，半低着头说道：“啊，水就好了。呃，罗杰斯教授，你可以直呼我为詹姆斯，不用这么客气。”

罗杰斯拿个杯子在饮水机前接水，听罢挑了挑眉，笑着回答：“当然，詹姆斯，相同的，你喊我史蒂夫就好了。”

“好的，史蒂夫。”

詹姆斯接过一次性水杯，然后象征性地轻抿一口就放到桌子上，他掏出袋子里装的文件，递给了史蒂夫。史蒂夫接过来后，坐到办公桌前，安静仔细地阅读起来。

与此同时，没事可干的詹姆斯愉快的接受了盯着史蒂夫看的“任务”。

看到文件上夹附的受害者照片，从青春貌美的女孩儿变成躺在停尸房冰冷发白的尸体，史蒂夫不禁敛眉，他的手指跟随着视线所及之处慢慢移动着。随着阅读的深入，皱眉的幅度也越来越大。原本温和的眼神也逐渐变得犀利起来。

詹姆斯忍不住坐在他的对面，托着下巴歪头盯着他看。

他想着，这个男人就连皱眉都那么性感。我怎么就皱不出这种感觉？？？

——“詹姆斯，你看这…”史蒂夫一抬头，就看到詹姆斯顶着他的罗马尼亚黑眼圈，灰绿色的眸子透着一层薄薄的雾气（困得）盯着他，显得莫名的可爱又委屈。

“啊？什么？”詹姆斯立马坐直身体，探头去看史蒂夫指的地方。

“哦，这个，”史蒂夫捂住嘴干咳一声，“这三具尸体的下半身都带有枪伤，应该是凶手制服她们的方法，但她们最终的致命伤都是刀伤，并且伴有猥亵的痕迹，一般从我们心理学角度来说，刀伤更多是和性有关的，而且从尸体特征来看，凶手很可能具有性功能障碍。虽然我不能肯定，但从我的观点来看，萨姆应该是对的，这是一起连环杀手案件，你们可以等到行为分析组的结果出来后进行并案侦查了。”

史蒂夫把文件小心地整理好，推到詹姆斯的面前。

“…萨姆这小子，”詹姆斯小声嘟囔道，但想到眼前还有人呢，随即抬头说道：“那个，罗杰斯教……我是说，史蒂夫，天色也不早了，你一个人也不安全，我送你回去吧。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，然后，这位坐拥布鲁克林高地区三栋别墅和五辆豪车的大学教授，竟然感激的点了点头。

*

詹姆斯庆幸自己今天没有开那辆洛基在他生日那天送的奇瑞QQ me，不然他现在一定会找个地洞把自己埋下去。他礼貌地替史蒂夫打开车门，就差没替他系安全带了（也许他真的这样考虑过）。

两人一路上没怎么说话，也许是看詹姆斯太过于紧张，握着方向盘的手全是汗渍，不明所以的史蒂夫还以为詹姆斯刚拿到驾照，于是非常贴心地没有和他搭话。

史蒂夫的公寓在布鲁克林高地区一处偏僻的高楼区。詹姆斯一边开一边观察四周的环境，跟踪狂的事情让他现在精神极度紧张，风吹草动的事情都能引起他精神躁动。

“就停在这里吧，谢谢你了，詹姆斯。”史蒂夫笑着下了车，詹姆斯也跟着下车，“或许，你想要上去坐会儿吗？嗯……或许我们可以共进晚餐？我的厨艺虽然不怎好，但还是可以下咽的吧。”他说着说着不好意思的笑了，脸上竟然浮现出淡淡的红晕。

詹姆斯怔住几秒，低下头回答道：“啊…没事，我就不上去叨扰你了，我看着你上去就行了。”并不是不想上去，只是詹姆斯一想到繁忙的案子，可能受到威胁的女孩们，他就烦躁不安。更令他忌讳的是，那个变态的跟踪狂还不知道躲在哪里呢，万一把他引到史蒂夫这边就不好了。

没料到拒绝的回答，史蒂夫的眸子闪烁了一下，随即他便点头：“好吧，那我们就此道别吧，晚上回家路上小心。再见，詹姆斯。”说完，他就转身朝着楼梯间走去。

看到史蒂夫消失在电梯里的身影，詹姆斯顿时觉得烦躁不安，那种瘆人的感觉又开始沿着他的皮肤爬行，他仿佛又能感觉到一双眼睛在透过黑夜在窥视着他，几乎让他头皮发麻。詹姆斯掏出一根烟，舔了舔后槽牙，还是点燃了它。

十二楼客厅的灯亮了起来，站在落地窗前的史蒂夫拉开了一点窗帘，他看到那个人靠着银灰色的路虎，手指间闪烁着星星点点的火花，淡淡的烟雾萦绕在他的面前，遮盖住他那双漂亮又诱人的绿色眸子。

史蒂夫拿起桌子上的手机。

由于早上一时冲动把手机摔得四分五裂，詹姆斯不得不临时拿了萨姆的手机。听到裤兜里的震动，他好奇的掏了出来。本想着这可能是发给萨姆的短信，这种私人的东西最好还是不要看。但那闪烁的光芒还是吸引着他，划开了手机。

然而，看完之后，他的脸色突然变得铁青。

——“巴基，你抽烟的姿态真是该死的性感。你说，要是把香烟烫在你白皙的肌肤上，你会不会发出迷人又痛苦的呻吟声？”

“哦，你肯定会的。你是那么敏感，就连一句话都能让你的小屁股变湿，不是吗？该死的，光是想想我都硬的不行了。”

“宝贝，到底还要多久，我才能拥有你呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛基递给了詹姆斯分析报告证实罗杰斯的结论，并且帮助詹姆斯寻找跟踪狂。这时，传来第四名受害者的出现。詹姆斯发现彼得·帕克是目击证人.

一大早，天还蒙蒙亮，詹姆斯和萨姆双双顶着两个黑眼圈并排走进了刑事侦察科的大门。由于案子繁多，大多数的探员都在弗里的指示下不得不加班，所有人都忙乎了一整晚。但令他们惊讶的是，反而是这两位回家休息的探员看上去脸色不好，气势汹汹地分别走进他们各自的办公室。

门被“砰”的一声甩上。两声重叠的巨响让大家的心都为之一振。

他们不知道的是，看上去脸色难看的不行的詹姆斯关上门后，不是自己一个人生闷气，而是直接趴倒在桌子上，把自己埋在一堆资料里面开始补觉。

詹姆斯太崩溃了，昨天看到短信之后，他的暴燥症又犯了，直接把萨姆的手机也给摔了。那手机的寿命还没能撑过三个月就成了詹姆斯的手下亡魂，这让萨姆大发雷霆，就怕没掏出配枪顶到他头上了。幸好，他保证下个月工资一发就给萨姆买个同款的手机，这才让萨姆脸色稍微好看一些。

他沮丧的趴在桌子上，闭上酸痛的眼睛想要小憩一会儿。然而，只要一闭上眼，短信里的内容就会不自觉的在他脑海里浮现。而更令他感到羞愧的是，他现在竟然会下意识地幻想史蒂夫对他做出短信里的内容——

“好孩子，我会从你纤细的脚踝开始亲吻你，一路向上，然后是你修长的小腿。我要在你的大腿内侧纹上我的名字，但我不会碰一下你的小东西，你知道的，宝贝，我喜欢你用后边高潮。”

史蒂夫会亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，会啃噬他脆弱的脖颈，湿热而缠绵的触感沿着神经一路向下蔓延，他全身的肌肉都在不自觉地发紧和微微颤栗，但他却永远无法感觉射/精高潮的快感。他会在大腿间刻上“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”的名字，这种想法让他大腿内侧的皮肤隐隐发烫，仿佛他真的打上了那个人的烙印，变成了专属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的所有物。

詹姆斯欲哭无泪地用双手捂住滚滚发烫的脸，此刻他感觉自己和那个变态跟踪狂没什么区别，都是个只会躲在阴暗处意淫别人的变态。他想起罗杰斯教授站在讲台上衣冠楚楚的样子：一丝不苟的发型，系到最上面的衬衫，纤细的银色镜框，站在一众学生面前侃侃而谈的禁欲模样。詹姆斯扶额，发现自己看到史蒂夫讲课的样子，想到的不是那人渊博的犯罪心理学知识，而是如何把他推到在床上的场景。

我没救了。

詹姆斯羞愧的捂住脸想道。

这时候，办公室的门从外面打开了。

他抬头望过去，看到套着黑色大衣的洛基风尘仆仆的走了进来。洛基的脸色也算不上多好看，他一看到詹姆斯一脸发春的模样就知道这人估计又在想那个混蛋罗杰斯了。

他冷哼一声，把手里的信封往办公桌上一扔，随意地坐在了对面的沙发上，手臂搭在靠垫上，右腿架在左腿上，一双暗绿色的眸子正幽幽地盯着詹姆斯看。

“干嘛这么看我？我又做错什么了？”詹姆斯伸出手去够信封，“怎么样，查出什么东西来了吗？”

洛基不置可否地翻了个白眼，忽然，眯着眼睛问道：“你昨天是不是背着我去找罗杰斯了？”他不怀好意的目光让詹姆斯都忍不住打了个寒颤，虽然他知道洛基和罗杰斯一向不对付，也许是因为两个人都同属犯罪心理学领域的？但反应也不用这么大吧。

“我就是问问他，关于前两天那个案子的事嘛。哦，对了，你那边结果出来了吗？”詹姆斯一边把信封里的东西倒出来，一边偷偷地往洛基那边瞟。

“嗯，出来了。我已经把并案侦查的请求递交上去了，估计你待会儿就接到弗里那边的通知了。”洛基顿了一下，话题一转道：“不过，关于你那个跟踪狂……”

一听到这几个字，刚才还趴在桌子上的詹姆斯立马正襟危坐起来，浑身都紧绷到不行。

“很遗憾，就连我也找不出什么线索。你知道，只靠这些东西我不可能做得出犯罪画像，就算做出来也几乎没有任何用处，况且你给我的东西都是经过加工处理的，文字语言习惯都是被去个性化过的。所以……”洛基双手一摊，额间的碎发挡住他的视线，眼睛里闪烁出不明的暗光。

詹姆斯习惯性的舔了舔后槽牙，看似不经意地把信封里的照片摊开。每一张照片的角度都十分刁钻，背景也不尽相同，除了永远不变的男主角，这些照片几乎没有什么共同点。照片里的詹姆斯有时候在笑着和同事交谈，有时是在认真的查看资料，而大多数时候，他好像都是在思考或是发呆，从那绿色的眸子里流转的光芒就能感觉出来，这个人又沉浸在他的案子里了。

而当他把照片翻过来，每一张的后边都用黑色墨水写着不同的花体单词——渴望（Desire)、爱意（Love）、忍耐（Patience）、痛苦（Pain)、阳光（Sunshine）、时间（Time）、犯罪(Crime）

就连字迹都和打印出来的一样，詹姆斯摩挲了一下干涩的墨水迹，仿佛陷入了沉思。但过了几秒钟，他便决定不再纠结这件事了，他冷笑一声，抬眼看了看洛基，不禁取笑道：“你今天怎么穿的这么正式，大衣里面还套着燕尾服，怎么，有约会啊？”

洛基白了他一眼，从大衣口袋里掏出一个金色的卡片，无奈的摇摇头说道：“得了吧，我正烦着事呢，该死的索尔，早不回晚不回，偏偏这个节骨眼儿上回来，他那群下官还非要给他办什么破迎接晚会，我他/妈都说了这边案子忙着呢，人命关天的事在那群政客眼里什么都不是。”他站起身子，把手中的请帖往前一推：

“而幸运的詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生，也在这群老古董的邀请名单之中。”

看到詹姆斯要开口说什么，洛基立马抬手制止他说出那些拙劣的理由：

“别，这次不是我捣的鬼，案子上的事我从来不开玩笑。你是我哥点名要去的，如果你要解释推辞的话，请你通过五角大楼的海军特种作战部联系他们的索尔上将，可别来找我。”洛基优雅的把碎发别到耳后边，正欲继续打趣詹姆斯，结果就看到联络部新来的一个小姑娘匆忙地推开门，惊慌失措地说道：

“巴恩斯探员，警局那边打来电话说，第四个受害人出现了。”

*

詹姆斯和洛基迅速赶到了现场。犯罪现场位于斯塔格街与斯科尔斯街的交界处，这里已经算得上是布鲁克林区的贫民窟了，每条偏街陋巷都会有衣衫褴褛的人钻出来。这里已经被警方的警戒线圈起来了，詹姆斯向守在外面的警员出示了一下证件，洛基在一旁先行一步弯腰从警戒线下钻过去。

然而，他们一下子就被不远处一个说不停的声音给吸引过去。只见一个褐发卷毛的学生背着个双肩包，正在手舞足蹈地向警方解释着事情发生的过程，听着的警员一边挑眉一边无语地做着记录。他们估摸着这就应该是电话中所说的目击证人，两人交换了一下视线，前三起案件都没有证人的出现，这一回居然出现了证人，并且还目睹了全过程，那么这一个肯定是具有与众不同的意义，甚至会成为案件的突破口。

还没等詹姆斯高兴一会儿，那男孩儿一转头，他就惊异地发现这不是他昨天刚见过的小孩子吗？

他匆匆走上前去，扶着男孩儿的肩膀把人转了过来，果然，在看见正脸的一瞬间，他不禁嘴角抽搐了一下：“彼得·帕克？怎么是你？”

彼得本来正讲到兴头上，一看到熟悉的面孔就变得更激动了，像是见到救星一样顺着詹姆斯的手就给他来了个结实的拥抱：

“天哪詹姆斯先生看到你实在是太好了！！”

詹姆斯无语地把他从怀里拉出来，歪着头上下打量了一下彼得，挑眉问道：“就是你目击了凶手？怎么样，没受什么伤吧？”

“没有没有！我还打了他呢，就是可惜他跑的太快我没能追上…唉…”彼得似乎有些愧疚的低下头，悄悄瞟了一眼躺在地上的尸体，像是受到刺激一般迅速地收回目光。

站在一旁的警员不着痕迹的把詹姆斯拉到一边，用着怀疑的语气小声说道：“巴恩斯，这个孩子奇怪的很，按照他的说法，他有能力制服凶手，但最后又让人跑了…”

詹姆斯不置可否地哼了一声，他拍拍同事的胳膊，解释道：“这小子有晕血症，能做到这个地步已经不容易了，剩下的事情交给我们局吧。”

然后，他走到彼得身边，带有一丝安慰意味的说道：“好了，别自责了，如果没有你的话，恐怕这个案子侦办起来会更加困难。一会儿有人带你去做个笔录，然后你就赶紧回家休息吧，这几天也别去强撑着去上课了，你也是学心理学的，应该懂得。你放心，学校那边会有警方的人出面说明的。”

彼得紧紧攥住自己的衣角，抬起头后欲言又止。他见到詹姆斯转身就要离开，连忙拉住了那人的胳膊，纠结又诚恳的说道：“詹姆斯先生，我也想要帮忙，求求你，让我留下来和你们一起抓住凶手吧！”

詹姆斯不知道是生气还是好笑的哼了一声，他握住彼得抓住他胳膊的那只手，丝毫不费力的把它拽了下来：“怎么？以为听了罗杰斯教授的几堂课后就能办案了？第一，这不符合规定，第二，你连尸体都不敢看，还想查案子？先去把你的晕血症治好了再说吧。”

说罢，他已经耗尽了和彼得交谈的耐心，抬手制止了少年的解释与回答，径直走到正在查看尸体的洛基身边，蹲下身子询问道：“看出什么来了吗，福尔摩斯？”

洛基冷笑一声，拽了拽自己的一次性手套，懒得去理他。

詹姆斯也不催他，由于上学的时候人体结构与解剖学这一块一直是他的弱项，他也不去参活尸体检验的事情，只是静静的等出洛基的结果。忽然，他感觉到自己身后小小的闪烁了一下灯光。

他猛地站起转过身，一把抓住在身后拍照的人。

一个小警员莫名其妙的眨眨眼，看了看这位巴恩斯探员僵硬的脸色，又低下头看看自己被紧扣住的手腕。

“你在干什么？”詹姆斯都不知道自己的嗓子在一瞬间就变得干哑了，说出的话干巴巴的，还刺耳的很。

“啊？我，我在现场取证啊。”小警员把相机转过来，给詹姆斯看里面的内容，确实是以尸体为主的现场取证照，几乎没有詹姆斯露脸的地方。

詹姆斯发现是自己多疑了，紧抿着唇一言不发。这时候，看完尸体的洛基走上前来解围道：“照片回头给我备一份，我和詹姆斯在好好研究一下，你先去忙吧。”洛基一边脱下沾满血迹的手套，一边冲着小警员笑了一下。

百年难得一笑的奥丁森探员居然冲他笑了，这冲击力足以让一个入职没多久的新人差点没站稳。他连声答应，然后红着脸像个小女生一样匆匆忙忙的跑开了。

手机的提示声响起，洛基从西服口袋里掏出了手机，划开屏幕后，查看了新发来的一条短信，扫过几眼后，他突然幽幽的抬眼看了一下正在发呆的詹姆斯，竟然难得的犹豫起来，又不舍的摸了几把自己的手机，然后把它递了出去，自己则是别过了脸：

“虽然我知道你可能不喜欢这个，不过，我想这个是给你的。”

詹姆斯不明所以地接过手机，干净的背景界面上清晰的写着——

“好心的洛基先生，你也知道我的巴基会如此‘敏感’吗？他惊慌失措的小鹿眼睛美的几乎让我的心快碎了。对了，记得转告他，他和红色真的很配，但是，请不要让他太靠近那具尸体，因为这样会让我想把他的颈动脉划开，把他的血放净，做成一具专属于我的漂亮娃娃。他那么白，泡在福尔马林里一定很好看。你说呢？”

下面附着一张詹姆斯蹲在尸体旁边的照片。干涩斑驳的血液映着他那张苍白的脸庞和灰绿色的眸子，里面折射出的悲天悯人的目光看上去既诱人又令人心碎，紧抿的唇线透露出他的痛苦和坚决，让人恨不得把世上最好的东西捧到他面前，只为博他一笑。

詹姆斯紧握着洛基的手机，力气之大导致手指的骨骼在吱吱作响，让洛基有一种错觉，詹姆斯真的会用蛮力把他的手机捏爆，陪伴他两年的手机就会如同詹姆斯和萨姆的手机一样，落得个连全尸都收不成的下场。

“你可别把自己手给弄伤了，想摔就摔吧，反正那个变态估计也乐于见此。”洛基伸手拍了拍詹姆斯紧绷的身体，“我现在开始怀疑他是个手机电商了，也许他只是想卖给我们新手机。”

詹姆斯一下泄了气，他沮丧的把手机塞回洛基的手里，但怎么也笑不出来。

“好了，先别想他了，我看这人也就是说说而已，没那个本事真实践他的龌龊想法。等到法医的尸检报告出来后，我会尽快组织成员做出一份画像，先把这个性质更恶劣的凶手抓到吧，也让每个走在路上的女孩儿们能够安心。”洛基安慰道。

果然，詹姆斯呼出一口浊气，冲他点点头。

远处，那人推了推滑落的镜框，镜片折射出幽暗又带着寒气的光芒，他嗤笑一声，低头看了下脚边正在蠕动的身体，嫌弃地用皮鞋尖端踢了下这人不老实的大腿。

被绑在地上的人一脸惊恐又愤恨地盯着他，这人身上沾满了不属于他自己的血迹，下半身的裤子也是松松垮垮的勉强遮住关键部位，嘴里被塞了一块素色的手帕，又用布条绑了起来。

他目送完远方的人离去后，蹲下身子，右手晃了晃泛着银白色光芒的匕首，这让被绑之人害怕的瞳孔放大，身体不断往后缩，慌忙地使劲摇头。但他滑稽可笑的动作只是让那人冷笑了一声，然后，刀刃逼近——

那人把绑着他的布条划开，又把他嘴里的手帕拿了出来，然后，他把手放在自己的唇边点了三下示意噤声。

不知道是因为匕首的存在，还是男人的气场太过可怕，躺着的人竟然一时间被吓得说不出话来，不敢尖叫也不敢试图逃跑。

男人歪头盯着他，突然失笑，这次他又用匕首，割下了被绑之人的一根头发。他举起这根细微的几不可察的头发，放到自己的眼前，看了几秒钟后，将它放入了一个透明的收集袋中。

他拿着匕首，像是忽然想到了什么，用锋利的刀刃沿着这人的颈动脉一路往下滑，由于没有用任何的力气，刀刃碰触到皮肤的表面根本没有出血，只是留下一道浅浅的划痕，但这瘆人的触感足以让被绑着的人全身的皮肤颤栗不止，汗毛都被吓得竖立起来，尤其是那把刀刃接触到他的阴/茎时，那人的目光变得犀利起来，似乎真有考虑把它割下来的意思，甚至还多停顿了几秒。而被绑着的那人，在他恐怖而冰冷的眼神下，竟然连呼救声的发不出来，声音堵在嗓子里几乎快要让他窒息。

但他在考虑过后，还是放过了这人一马。最后，他大发善心地割断了绑着的绳子。

“杀人的时候狂的像个神经病，现在倒是怂的跟个孙子似的。皮尔斯的眼光倒是越来越烂了。”他一边自己嘟囔着，一边把匕首收回了刀鞘中，看到那人还像个傻子一样躺在地上，不屑地笑出了声：“怎么还不走？真想现在就进局子啊？”

那人听罢后才敢强撑着软掉的腿，像是捡回了一条命一样跌跌撞撞地跑走了。

看着消失不见的身影，他又忍不住冷哼一声，但当他拿起手机，看到屏保上显出的照片之时，刚才还寒的像冰一样的眼神瞬间化为一片温柔的汪洋大海，甚至嘴角边都忍不住泄出一丝害羞又浅薄的笑意：

“幸好，他暂时还不敢碰我的宝贝。不然，我也没这个好耐心陪他耗下去了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“看看这漂亮的小屁股和纤细的楚腰，真不想让别人看到。宝贝，我不喜欢别人觊觎我的东西。你不知道，有多少次我都告诫自己要忍住，不然我会把那些盯着你看的眼珠子都挖下来。”

“但是，怎么办呢？你那么好，我不舍得把你锁在家里，这个世界应该看到你的好，但是他们都配不上你。”

“所以，亲爱的，今晚为我盛装出席。”

詹姆斯面无表情地把深蓝色的西服整齐叠好，重新放回精致的礼盒中。然后，盖好盒子后，毫不犹豫地拿起它扔进了垃圾桶中。（可回收垃圾）

幸好，这次他很好的控制了自己的情绪，终于不再被这些恼人的短信带着情绪走，这样一来，他下午刚买的手机也得以存活。

他深呼吸一口气，走到柜子前，拉开柜门，从最深处翻出了一套黑色礼服。他端着衣架子，仔细打量了一下西服。这套西服外套和裤子都是宽松款式的，宽领设计，没有收口和褶皱的搭配显得过于庄重，甚至给人有种头重脚轻的感觉。詹姆斯想起这好像是某次他借了父亲的衣服忘还了，没想到在他的柜子里一待就是四五年，估计等哪天回家一定会被母亲给骂一顿。

他不满意地盯着西服看了几秒，又悻悻地放了回去，当作没看见的样子。

如果他穿的这么古板，一定会被洛基给骂的狗血淋头的。他苦恼地挠了挠后脑勺，洛基这家伙最在意的就是面子了，自己怎么说也是从小到大的朋友，总不好让他在家人和那群政员面前失了面子。

正当他在思索之际，看到柜子里有一小团白色的东西在攒动。

詹姆斯轻笑一声，上手把这团白色的毛绒绒的小家伙抱了出来：“冬瓜，你怎么又乱跑？”他把小家伙儿放到地上，拨了一下柜子里的衣服，果然不少都沾上了白色的猫毛。

詹姆斯不禁扶额，感叹道长毛猫就是麻烦。不过，冬瓜似乎没有意识到这一点，他甩了甩纤长的尾巴，听到詹姆斯的抱怨声，被毛发遮盖住的粉色耳朵不自觉地动了动，湛蓝色的瞳孔中流动着调皮的光芒。但是，当他迈着蹒跚的步子离开寝卧室的时候，就能看到他的左前肢是跛的，如果不是因为这个，詹姆斯也不可能在两年前买的下一只昂贵的布偶猫。

看到他走路一瘸一拐的样子，詹姆斯依旧是止不住的心疼，这个漂亮的小家伙儿是难得的纯白毛色，这两年张开些眼睛附近也开始泛了黑，像是沾了点黑色的眼影粉。但身上依旧是白的如雪一般，粉嫩的小鼻子和总是透着古灵精怪的蓝眸，如果不是天生右肢天生残疾，恐怕会被人争着抢着买。不过，幸好冬瓜心态不错，来到家里照吃照喝照玩，动不动还能把家里翻个底儿朝天，也真是难为他一个活泼的灵魂被禁锢在一个残疾的肉体之中了。

詹姆斯轻叹一声，本来打算把衣柜整理一下，没想到发现刚才冬瓜藏着的地方下面摆放着一个礼盒。他疑惑地把礼盒打开，发现里面居然是一身酒红色的丝绒定制礼服。詹姆斯一时想不起来这是谁送的，直到看见衣领处夹着一张小卡片，上面用熟悉的意大利斜体写着‘生日快乐’，他才顿然醒悟。

由于没有其他过多的选择，詹姆斯只好选择穿这身酒红色礼服。不得不说，送这件衣服的人确实很有品味，裁剪合身的西装外套搭配黑色丝绸内衬，以及灰黑格子领带，把他的窄腰和翘臀凸显的淋漓尽致。詹姆斯有些尴尬地把略长的棕发别到耳后，感觉浑身上下都不自在，感觉自己跟什么都没穿一样。

作为一名探员，他平日里完全和那些西装革履的同事们反着来，要么穿一身黑色的机车装，要么穿运动服，总之，他几乎鲜少遇上过穿正装的场合，要不是他有个家庭背景不一般的‘闺蜜’，他现在也不用硬着头皮像个从来没穿过高跟鞋的姑娘一样踏着他那双锃亮足有三厘米高的皮鞋去应付那些拍马溜须的政治家了。

“喵~”看到主人难得穿的那么正式，冬瓜愉悦的蹭了蹭詹姆斯的裤脚。

结果，詹姆斯低头一看，那白色的猫毛又沾了上来。

“……”

*

费了些时间打理猫毛，詹姆斯赶到的时候宴会已经开始了。

地点就办在奥丁森家的老宅子，每次詹姆斯来这里的时候，都不禁感叹一下资本主义的罪恶。这里简直像童话里的城堡一般，整个庄园建在纽约州地价最昂贵的长岛区，距离市区较远，环境优美，治安良好，詹姆斯几乎很少会接到这里的案子。

詹姆斯在出示请帖后，被管家领着进了主幢。

一推开庄重的大门，扑面而来的就是浓厚的醇香和大厅的金碧辉煌。要知道，詹姆斯虽然来过几回，但最多是到洛基的房间坐坐，偶尔也去后院花圃转过几回，还并没有真正来过会客的大厅。这里豪华的装饰几乎无处不透露着主人家的富裕和尊贵，怪不得洛基从来不吃外卖，不穿商场卖的衣服，不去人头攒动的电影院，詹姆斯尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，突然想起毕业那一年他硬拉着洛基挤了一回地铁，结果洛基就跟窒息了一般脸色发青。

看来这小子不是装的，詹姆斯憋着笑低头想道。

再度抬头时，他四处张望了一下，到处都是些没见过的陌生面孔，有几个他倒是在电视屏幕上见过，奇怪的是，洛基似乎并不在这里。他不悦地舔了舔后槽牙，没想到洛基竟然抛下他一个人在这里应酬。

然而，下一秒钟，他就瞧见了一个临时搭起的吧台前，正笑着和酒保谈话的罗杰斯。那人一身浅灰色西装，难得的把金发放了下来，柔软的发丝紧贴着他的额头，遮住他那双温柔的要命的蓝色眼睛。这位平日里严谨认真的罗杰斯教授此刻却没了上课时的那份严肃，从他的侧脸望过去他似乎心情不错，和詹姆斯对上视线的时候，他似乎小小的惊了一下，随即举起酒杯示意。

詹姆斯瞬间有种偷窥被人当场戳破的羞耻感，他硬是挤了一个笑容出来，然后在罗杰斯视线转回去的下一秒就迅速的低下头。

——“这位先生，可以邀请您跳支舞吗？”

耳边忽然想起甜美却又略显成熟的声音，詹姆斯抬眼，看到一位身着酒红色包臀裙的女人正笑着冲他伸出手，那手几乎快要顶到他的胸上了，而那双灰蓝色的眸子里满是詹姆斯如此熟稔的戏谑。

“当然可以，美丽的小姐。”詹姆斯轻笑一声，猛地抓住了她乱动的手，半拉半拽地带着人到了舞池里。

奥丁森家的人十分讲究，就连舞池处的音乐都是请来世界上闻名的交响乐团来现场弹奏。优雅而带着隐隐躁动的音乐成了人们社交的良好背景，让人不禁怀疑这到底是一场迎接晚会还是只不过是上层贵族交往的一种手段。

不管是什么，这似乎都与詹姆斯毫无关系。他悬在空中的手假意地握着对方纤细的腰肢，两人就连衣服配色都是搭的很，轻轻晃动的舞步也透露出他们难以言说的默契。

“最近怎么样？海德拉的人没有怀疑你吧？”詹姆斯装作沉迷状的附在她的耳边，轻言道。

“当然，你以为CIA会派个没有把握的人去当卧底吗？巴恩斯老师。”

詹姆斯别过头笑了笑，无奈道：“我可就当过你们一个月的教官，你就能打趣我好几年，Nat，你可就放过我吧。”

“话说回来，我倒是很高兴，你居然真的有朝一日会穿上我送你的这套西装……”娜塔莎非得凑到詹姆斯的耳边，嘴唇上的口红也‘不小心’被蹭到了詹姆斯的耳后。

詹姆斯不好意思的眨眨眼：“这不是没办法嘛，你也知道，我可从来不穿西服。”

“哦？“娜塔莎挑眉，”你倒是没穿当初我毕业典礼上那身古板的黑色礼服，不然，你今天肯定钓不到你身后那个帅哥……“

詹姆斯偏过头顺着娜塔莎的视线望过去，惊异的发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯正用一种怪异而炽热的目光盯着他俩，虽然笑容还在，詹姆斯却莫名其妙的感觉到一种‘皮笑肉不笑’的悚然感。他慌张地收回视线，责怪地瞥了一眼正笑得开心的娜塔莎。

*

“一杯蓝色珊瑚礁*，谢谢。”索尔冲着调酒师点了下头，后者看到是宴会的主人连忙慌张的去拿调酒工具和伏特加。

索尔放下手里的一个牛皮纸材质的文件袋，背靠着吧台，视线在不远处随意的瞟着，直到看见舞池中那对足够亮眼的酒红色搭档，才理解了为何身旁之人源源不断散发出阴郁的气息，他不禁低下头轻笑道：“不过是跳个舞罢了，你不至于吧。”

罗杰斯瞟了他一眼，举起手中的君度*轻抿了一口，不悦地皱眉：“站着说话不腰疼。”

索尔无奈抬头望天，他接过了酒保递过来的酒杯，细细的品尝了一口，然后把桌上的文件袋推向罗杰斯那边。

“虽然我知道你做事一向小心，不过，我这个弟弟，你最好还是别小看他。他查到的东西已经很出乎我的想象的，我相信，只要你不停手，再给他一些时间，你迟早要留出马脚。”

像是想到了什么，索尔难掩笑意，他装模做样地搔了搔鼻子，低下头说道：“不过，我已经帮你解决了。这是剩下的最后一份纸质文件，你自己拿去处理吧。”

虽然索尔似乎帮了忙，但罗杰斯还是目不转睛地盯着舞池里的那抹倩影。足足过了几秒钟，他才转过头，极其冷淡地应了一声，也听不出什么谢意，反而有几分责怪埋怨的意味。

“我说，”索尔摇晃着杯子里的蓝色液体，“你一堂堂犯罪心理学教授，父亲还是国务院的参议员，非得采取这么极端的方式，至于吗？”

罗杰斯放下手中空了的酒杯，竟然难得地叹了口气，那双总是透着睿智光芒的瞳孔中此刻却迷茫的像个孩子：“我是什么，我父亲是什么，对他来说又有什么区别呢？只要他想，我什么都可以给他。”随即他又摇摇头，仿佛喝醉酒了一般，“如果不是你和弗里硬是把我拉入这场博弈里，我又怎会处于如今这样子尴尬的局面。”

索尔思索了一下，好像确实觉得自己理亏，他只好尴尬的笑笑，装作很熟的样子拍了下罗杰斯的肩膀：“没事没事，哈哈，你看我都冒着生命危险帮你从我弟那儿偷东西回来了，兄弟一场，帮个忙嘛！”

听罢罗杰斯冷笑一声：“等到洛基发现了，呵呵，你就等着睡大街吧。”

这边话音刚落，舞池那边就传来躁动，毕竟大家都是有身份的人，不会在众名流面前失了礼节，所以大家都朝那边望去，看是谁家不懂事的孩子在大呼小叫。

这一看，不得了。

原来是奥丁森家的小公子，正气呼呼地把一个穿着酒红色西装的漂亮男人拉出来，嘴里还在不停的骂着一些粗鄙之语，而舞池里一位美貌优雅的女子正‘失魂落魄’地愣在原地，眼睁睁地看着舞伴被另一个男人抢走。这副场景不禁让人遐想联翩，一场年度三角大戏在众人的脑海中拉开帷幕。

当然，娜塔莎本人的心里，除了‘呵呵’二字并无其他。

当事人詹姆斯完全是一脸懵状，他正好好的和娜塔莎叙旧呢，结果刚才还不见人影的洛基不知道从哪里冒出来，拉着他的胳膊就往外走。

——“跳舞！跳舞！你就知道跳舞！”

洛基一边走一边骂骂咧咧道：“他妈/的，不知道哪里来的混蛋竟敢把本少爷的文件都搞没了，等到本少爷查出来是谁，非得把这人大卸八块扔到太平洋里喂鱼。”

看到詹姆斯一脸惊异地盯着他上下打量，他没忍住脾气大声吼道：“看什么看啊！没见过骂人的啊！”再一转头，看到几乎全场都在盯着他看，“都他妈没事做了是吗？那就都给我趁早滚蛋，本少爷要睡……呜…呜…”话没说完，洛基的嘴就被詹姆斯赶紧捂住了，为了维护这位挚友仅剩的那么一点名声，他赔笑道：

“哈哈，那个什么，洛基他…他喝醉了，我送他上去，你们继续，继续哈……”

等到众人散开后，詹姆斯才松开手，洛基的脸被捂着呼吸不通，变得红扑扑得，真像是喝醉了酒一般。

“真是的，你还拦我，要不是为了你那点破事儿，我至于发那么大火吗？你倒好，和美人跳舞跳得开心得要死，不知道是谁前两天喝醉了抱着我的大腿哭着说‘好喜欢罗杰斯教授怎么办’。”洛基双手交叉，明显还在气头上，就连呼吸都还是急促得很。

知道洛基也是为了自己，詹姆斯抿嘴一笑，讨好得摇了摇对方的肩膀：“好了，知道你对我好，我的事先放一放吧。先把那边案子结了才去搞那个精神病。”

“哼，我不管，今天你得答应我一件事我才能开心。”洛基的绿眸里忽然闪现过一丝狡黠的光芒。

“行行行，在你家你最大。”詹姆斯自暴自弃的抬手，“你说吧，又想怎么折磨我？给你去城郊买布丁，还是站到帝国大厦的楼顶大喊‘我是傻瓜’？”

洛基把手放到唇边，笑着抬眼：“我要你，”他的手指向吧台那边，“去邀请罗杰斯跳一支舞。”

*

詹姆斯不知道事态是如何发展成这样的，他如同一副行尸走肉，脑子完全停止运转，僵硬的走到罗杰斯面前，微微弯下腰欠身，硬是挤出一丝笑容，勉强到弯起的嘴角都在不自觉地抽动。

——“罗杰斯先生，能请您跳一支舞吗？”

他甚至不敢抬头去看一眼罗杰斯，多害怕在那张总是带着浅浅笑意的脸上露出尴尬无奈的神色，但是，最终在他耳边响起的，是那人好听而充满压抑着的愉悦的声音：

“荣幸之极，詹姆斯。”

结果，就到了现在这一步。

罗杰斯的手搭在他的腰间，隔着两层布料他都仿佛能感受到炽热的温度。他的唇就离罗杰斯的下巴不到一公分，他甚至可以用他那双近视两百度的眼睛看到对方新长出的短短的青色胡渣。詹姆斯搭在罗杰斯身上的手根本不敢用力，仿佛罗杰斯就是个瓷娃娃，只要触碰一下就会破坏其原本的无暇美好。

“你今天很好看。”罗杰斯呼出的热气打在他的耳边，让詹姆斯几乎软了身子。他甚至没有感觉到，自己已经将身体四分之一的重量压在了罗杰斯身上，要怪就怪对方像是丝毫没有感觉到一样的半搂着他，让这个早已丧失理智的奔三男人快要失了分寸。

“啊？哦，呃谢谢，你也很好看。”詹姆斯迅速回道，也没管“好看”这个词的用法到底是什么，他整个人都被罗杰斯苦杏仁的香水味包围着，几乎感觉到自己也沾染上了这香甜中带着苦涩的味道。

像是忽然看到了什么，罗杰斯的眼神一暗，他不动声色的抬起放在对方腰上的右手，让詹姆斯一瞬间以为这场舞要结束了，但罗杰斯没有放开他，只是抬手用力的擦了擦他的耳后的肌肤，力气大的几乎让他觉得那块皮肤要被擦破了。

“没什么，沾了些不干净的东西罢了。”罗杰斯不轻不重地说道。

詹姆斯敛下眼皮点点头，心里想着耳朵后面能有什么东西。

缓慢而悠长的音乐在舞池中央流淌着，像一条绵延的涓涓细流围绕着两人。詹姆斯几乎要在这种平和而温柔的氛围中失了神，但很明显罗杰斯才是那个眼神更飘忽的人，他不自觉地把头几乎要埋进了詹姆斯的颈窝中。

——“我好像醉了。”

“啊？是不是喝了太多的酒？呃，我送你回去吧。”詹姆斯听到罗杰斯的话，作势就要推开那人压在他身上的重量，结果，他还没推开多少，又被罗杰斯一把揽腰揽了回去，两人的腰腹已经紧紧地贴在了一起。

“詹姆斯，你今天穿的那么漂亮，一身酒红色，我怎么可能不醉啊？”罗杰斯的声音闷闷的，似有撒娇和埋怨的意味，但是蓝眸还是清澈的很，看上去到并不像真的喝醉了。

倒像是个在调戏良家姑娘的老流氓。

詹姆斯愧疚地这样想道，但他知道，罗杰斯教授肯定只是单纯地在夸这身衣服，于是他郑重其事地点点头：

“如果你喜欢，回头我也送你一身。”

“……”

这时，口袋里的手机忽然震动了一下。詹姆斯立刻被惊到，差点蹦了起来。他几乎都能想象得到这个时候给他发消息的是谁，他脸色难看的把罗杰斯松开，勉强的笑了一下：“谢谢你，史蒂夫，不好意思啊，这都是洛基的恶作剧，麻烦你了。我就先告辞了，改天请你吃饭！”

他说完就脚步匆匆的朝着门口走去，甚至没有给罗杰斯道别的时间。

詹姆斯走到门口，外面的冷风吹散了不少他身上残留的酒味和苦杏仁味，他掏出手机，点开了短信界面——

“真是个不乖的孩子，非要穿一身这么艳的颜色，是不是迫不及待地等着人/操呢？”

“别急，很快了。我的巴基，我们很快就会在一起了。”

“享受现在的free time吧，毕竟，以后应该也没有了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“对，就是像现在这样，一步一步向我靠近。心甘情愿地走进我的圈套里，别为任何理由困惑。走到我的怀中，让我一点点的填满你，让我成为你的所有欲望。”

“你想解开秘密，那我只好继续靠近。我活在你的旖旎梦幻里，你流淌在我的血液里。你看，这就是我们之间的默契。”

“Bucky，除了你我还能偏执什么？”

——“经过行为分析部给出的意见，我们决定将这几起强奸谋杀案并案侦查。”弗里站在会议室的最前端，说完后冲着身旁的助手点了下头，后者立刻意会，将手中的资料文件下发出去。

坐在詹姆斯旁边的萨姆将手里的纸传给他，詹姆斯有些不情不愿地接过来，勉强的扫了几眼，就把纸张放回了会议桌上。

“犯罪鉴证科的人已经把所有的线索证据总结在了报告里，如果你们还有任何疑问，可以亲自去鉴证小组查验。现在，我需要你们全部投入这个连环杀人案的调查之中，这个案子造成的影响极其恶劣，凶手犯罪的时间间隔也在缩短，你们都知道晚一分钟的后果是什么……巴恩斯？巴恩斯！”弗里一眼就瞟到了明显心思不在听上面的詹姆斯，不禁严肃的皱起眉头。

感受到瞬间聚集过来的眼神，还沉浸在自己的想法之中的詹姆斯一抬眼，就对上了弗里“不赞成”的目光，他赶紧坐正身子，装作什么事都没发生的拿起散乱的文件纸，认真的阅读起来。

“怎么？巴恩斯，你有什么想法，说出来给大家借鉴一下啊。”弗里绕过桌子走下讲台，双手撑在会议桌上，让坐在两旁的探员瞬间像是冻结住一样不敢乱动。

詹姆斯翻页的动作在听到话的同时便僵硬住了，移动的视线也停住了。他撇过头，静静的和弗里对视了几秒钟，最终在后者略带深意的眼神中把头低了下去，闷声说道：“没有想法。”

听到回答后，弗里像是放心的松了一口气，身体也放松了不少，但他还是低着声音继续说道：“知道你巴恩斯犯罪心理学成绩不错，和隔壁那个洛基也是好朋友，但你记住了，我们是刑事侦察科的，讲究的是实证，画像侧写那是隔壁行为分析部的事，别一天到晚像拿着你的侧写分析来说事。”

这话语气说的过重，就连萨姆都想站起来替好友反驳两句。但詹姆斯只是拉住萨姆的衣角，意味深长地瞥了他一眼，然后一言不发地冲着弗里缓慢的点了下头。在场的人都沉默下来，意外的看到这位平日里一点就炸的“火药桶”先生今天居然一个字也不解释。

弗里扫了两眼下面安静的探员们，心里深知自己的话说的太重，同时也忌讳着这话要是传了出去，不知道那位犯罪心理学教授又要怎么作妖了，他也是有苦说不出，只要一碰上关于巴恩斯的事情，那位明明是高智商的社会精英就像个女朋友受了天大的委屈的小男朋友，手里有什么阴招都敢往他身上使。

“威尔逊，这次你来带队。其他没有什么事的话，就散会吧。”弗里冷冰冰的说道，谁都没有注意到他几近僵硬的脸色。

待众人陆陆续续地走出会议室，走在最后面的詹姆斯刚一踏出门就被萨姆一把拉到旁边。

萨姆搂着他的肩膀，小声地说道：“兄弟，别在意刚才弗里的话，看看我给你带了什么过来！”

萨姆把手里的一个文件袋放到詹姆斯面前甩了甩，得来的只是对方的一个白眼。萨姆恨铁不成钢的瞪了他一眼，愤愤地说道：“这可是弗里让我送给罗杰斯的文件啊！别说兄弟我不照顾你，怎么样？这都给你了。”

“……”詹姆斯好笑地嗤了一声，拽住萨姆晃动的手腕，把文件抽了过来，一脸无语地笑着感叹道：“你还真是世纪好兄弟啊。”

“那当然，不错吧，职场失意，情场还是可以得意起来的嘛！”萨姆用力的拍了拍詹姆斯的后背，戏谑的冲对方挑挑眉。但詹姆斯只是勉强的回笑了一下，一副兴致缺缺的样子，似乎并没有他想象中的那样高兴。

而萨姆不知道的是，詹姆斯还在纠结那天跳舞的事情。毕竟，那天他收到骚扰短信后几乎是落荒而逃，既没好好和人家解释，连道别都是匆匆忙忙的，他相信，现在罗杰斯教授对他的印象应该已经差到了极点，直接去冒昧的打扰人家说不定会被赶出来。

可他就是忍不住。

罗杰斯就像一个神秘的黑洞，身边环绕的引力让他不由自主地被拉近。他看着面前的漩涡，几乎感觉不到什么好结果。但他还是爱惨了这种被包围住的感觉，就算再往前走一步就是粉身碎骨，他也心甘情愿的走向黑暗笼罩的万丈悬崖。

*

当然，事实总会出人意料。

詹姆斯并没有如他想象般被扫地出门，而是在罗杰斯惊喜的上下打量中被迎进了对方的家门。

直到他坐在罗杰斯公寓的沙发上，他还依旧有一种梦幻般的感觉。眼前摆放着一排的各种饮品包括现磨咖啡、现泡红茶、现煮牛奶和现调果酒，詹姆斯对着正在厨房里榨果汁的罗杰斯勉强笑了一下，尴尬地出声问道：“请问有没有…清水？”

“……”（小本本记下）

端着一杯白水，小口抿着的詹姆斯下意识地四处张望了一下，不禁感叹罗杰斯豪华的公寓，果然是富人区的房子，一间公寓就占了一层楼，巨大的落地窗将整个纽约市的风景一览无余的展现出来，装修的家具都是木质鬃眼里闪耀着有光的金点的金星紫檀，上面雕刻着的繁复花纹颇有艺术色彩和东方独特的艺术气息。光一个客厅就足够占詹姆斯大半个家了，更别提这还只是罗杰斯名下一处“不甚起眼”的临时住处了。

詹姆斯沉默地喝了一大口水，脑海里罗杰斯迷人的面孔完全被大量的钞票给取代了。正当他感叹着人生的不公平时，脚脖处突然感觉到一阵毛茸茸的触感，他好奇地低下头去看，原来是一只金色的小猫在拱他的脚踝。詹姆斯热爱猫科动物，他连忙把小猫抱到怀中，心生喜悦抚摸着小猫柔顺的毛发，笑着问道：“你也养了一只猫啊。”

詹姆斯温柔的动作让罗杰斯有些发愣，听到他的话才连忙反应过来，解释道：“啊，这个…你说大盾啊……他是只狮子，不过，既然你说他是猫，那他就是只猫吧。”

听到“狮子”的字眼，詹姆斯被吓得嘴里的水差点吐出来，他忍住了把手中正在舔他手心的小狮子扔出去的冲动，把小狮子缓缓地放回到地板上，硬是挤出一个笑容：“哈哈…狮子，你还养狮子啊……”

“严格意义上讲，并不是我要养，不过我舅舅非要塞到我家里，说什么他去的国家禁止养大型宠物，正好纽约州这边的法律也没有明确规定，我就只好让大盾先呆在这里了。”罗杰斯敛眉一本正经地回答道。

勉强维持住脸上的笑容，脚边的小狮子还在锲而不舍的撕咬他的裤腿想要爬上去，詹姆斯尽量忽略小狮子还充满着奶味的吼叫声，把袋子里的文件掏出来放在桌子上：“这是弗里让我送过来的文件，你可以看一下，希望能够给我们案件侦破提供一些思路。“

罗杰斯礼貌的回笑了一下：“那是一定的。我会尽力用我所掌握的知识来帮助你们，但愿能够快点抓住凶手，给受害者的家属一个交代。”但他话锋一转，“今天正好也到饭点了，我刚才还在筹备晚饭，如果詹姆斯先生不嫌弃的话，可以留下来吃过晚饭再走。”

看到詹姆斯一脸为难的打算开口回答，罗杰斯连忙抢了话头：“詹姆斯先生不会想再拒绝我一次了吧……”他脸上浮现出有些受伤的表情，顿时让准备拒绝的詹姆斯泄了气，一个“不”字卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出口了。

他只好点点头，从善如流地说道：“那就麻烦你了，罗杰斯教…我是说，史蒂夫。”

罗杰斯喜出望外地站起身来，留了句“请稍等”就冲进厨房里开始捯饬起来。他过分愉悦的表情和动作深深的打动了詹姆斯，他想着，罗杰斯教授一定是一位十分热爱做饭的人，只可惜平时无人欣赏他的厨艺，所以才会这样竭力请求自己留下来吃饭，改天不如把萨姆和彼得一起邀请过来好了，罗杰斯一定会很‘高兴’的。詹姆斯满足的上手撸了一把小狮子，又在那锋利的幼齿下悻悻的收回了手。

等待的时间里，罗杰斯允许了詹姆斯可以在公寓里四处逛逛。倒是詹姆斯对此有些忌讳，他既好奇又害怕去闯入罗杰斯的私人领域，那笼罩着神秘色彩和异样香味的禁密空间让他有了一种异样的餍足感，他渴求更进一步，又不愿去打破这份完整的美好幻想。

这种纠结的情绪让他在罗杰斯的卧室前足足伫立了好几分钟，但心中的迫切之情还是让他迈出了脚步。整个房间设计简约，几乎就是黑白灰三色搭配，半拉上的窗帘几乎遮挡住大部分的光线，让整个空间显得幽暗而冷淡。空气中萦绕着特殊的龙涎香味道，和罗杰斯身上的淡淡的苦涩味相似。

詹姆斯近乎贪婪而着迷般的深吸了几口。

床铺被整理的十分干净整洁，连一丝褶皱都没有。詹姆斯想到每晚罗杰斯都会安静的躺在上面入眠，竟然不自觉地跪坐在床边上，像受到蛊惑一样伸出手轻轻抚摸了几下，但手心传来的干涩触感只证明了这不过是个没有生命的物体。

耳边突然传来一声像是猫咪的叫声，詹姆斯猛然回神。

他慌慌张张地站起身子,意识到自己刚才的行为，连忙退出了屋子。站在走廊里，詹姆斯还有些没回过神，眼神还是失焦的，直到他感觉到脚下有一股拽力，发现原来是小狮子在咬他的裤脚把他往另一边拉。他有些莫名奇妙，但小狮子死咬着不松嘴，似有不罢休之意。

詹姆斯挠挠后脑勺，只好跟着小狮子的方向踉跄地走过去。

最后，小狮子停在了走廊尽头房间的门口，松开他的裤子，蹲坐在一旁舔起了自己的尾巴。

詹姆斯不大懂他的意思，虽然不该擅自进别人家的房间，但他还是伸出手尝试转动门把手。果然，卡死住的门把手证明这间屋子被锁了起来，根本进不去。詹姆斯低头看了眼正舔毛舔到尽兴上的大盾，无奈的笑了一下。

正准备离开，他忽然看到门下面似乎渗出一点液体。

难道房间里漏水了？

詹姆斯蹲下身子，感觉到液体的流动粘稠度不像是纯水，他用手沾了一点，放到鼻子前闻了一下。这刺鼻的消毒水味和重金属味混合的液体让詹姆斯不禁皱眉，他先是怔住几秒，又抬眼瞟了一下已经进入‘忘我阶段’的小狮子，缓缓地站起了身子。

——“……詹姆斯？你在……？”

身后忽然响起的声音让詹姆斯抖了一下，他连忙抱起面前的小狮子，尽管大盾对他手上的味道有所抵触，但只是小小的挣扎了一下就没再动了。

“啊，大盾不知道怎么往这边跑了，我把他带回去。”詹姆斯露出一个标准用来勾搭小姑娘的笑容，然后他看到罗杰斯有些怔住的微微低下头。

“饭已经准备好了，跟我过来吧。”罗杰斯笑了笑

詹姆斯“哦”了一声，抱着小狮子先一步离开。罗杰斯跟在他的身后，似有若无地瞟了一眼被紧锁着的房门，又警示性地瞪了一眼詹姆斯怀里望过来的大盾。

小狮子感受到“善意”的目光，默默的把头缩到了詹姆斯的怀中。

*

餐桌上，詹姆斯终于体验到了罗杰斯无法与人分享的精湛厨艺，煎的七分熟的澳洲西冷牛排，煮的刚刚好的红鲻鱼通心粉，搭配罗杰斯自家庄园酿的上等干红，詹姆斯不禁再一次感叹起资本主义的腐败。

但这并不影响他快速的进食。

一边享受着美食，詹姆斯不经意提起了自己正在办的这宗案子：

“说实话，我对行为分析部给出的结果仍持有怀疑。你看，第一起案子发生的在环境相对安全的小区之中，受害者是一位社交活动相对保守的女大学生，除了尸体的头部有明显的钝器打伤痕迹，凶手的施暴行为并不明显，主要是强奸的犯罪行为。当时我们都把凶手归类为‘补偿型强奸犯’*，但在之后的两起案件中，受害者均为比较活跃的白领，并且犯罪存在与性无关的高度攻击，侵害行为也并没有集中在那些和性有关的身体部位，这又像是‘移植愤怒型‘*的强奸犯。”

詹姆斯切下一小块牛肉放进嘴里，他的嘴唇显得油光闪闪的，几乎让罗杰斯挪不开眼，尽管他已经投入精力去听詹姆斯的分析。

“这简直太奇怪了，到了彼得目击到的第四起案件，他亲眼看到凶手在施暴的时候处于勃起状态，这下子这个凶手又被归到了’性攻击型强奸犯‘的范围里。一个人，三种不同的强奸模式，难不成他人格分裂？”詹姆斯歪过头，叉子上的通心粉几乎快要掉下来，他陷入了思考。

一直没开口的罗杰斯只是沉默地切着牛排，眼里闪过不清不楚的情绪。

“算了，弗里说的对，我就是个半吊子跟着瞎操心，侧写的事情还是交给隔壁行为分析部的人去干吧。”詹姆斯摇摇头，试图把脑海里的想法甩出去，他拿起酒杯，小小的抿了一口，结果被苦的瞬间什么想法都没有了，整个面部都狰狞了。

“弗里真这样说？”这下罗杰斯终于开口了，他停下手里的动作，语气淡淡的问道。

“对啊…”詹姆斯叹了一口气，“毕竟我也不是专业搞心理学的，不过是在莱斯大学读了个刑事司法，能呆在侦查科就不错了，弗里可一心想把我往信息部门搞，我可不想去和斯塔克作伴。”

“……”罗杰斯默默的切了一刀牛排，仿佛与其有深仇大恨一般。

“还好，彼得这小子还挺有毅力，上次非跟着我要学习如何当警察，我反手就甩给他一堆书让他去读，”詹姆斯笑了一下，“你猜这么着，他还真读完了，我还挺欣赏他的。”

“会读书的也有可能就是个书呆子，”罗杰斯面不改色的说道，“我有好多同学都只会死读书，博士读完了都找不到工作。”

詹姆斯连忙摆摆手：“欸，我看彼得倒是挺机灵的，有活力的很，不是那种死读书的。”

“…太有活力了也不太好，我有学生就是太过机灵，成绩全校第一也被开除了。”罗杰斯抿了一口红酒。

“呃…彼得看上去好像不是那种惹事的人啊……”詹姆斯挠了挠头，“他很努力的，有时候经常挑灯夜读，半夜了我催他都还不睡，有时候我都不得不陪他熬夜。”

“……”罗杰斯一时不知如何作答，但他总觉得这话听上去怪怪的，哪里不太对劲。过了几秒钟，他顿时脸色一变，难看的跟个苦瓜一样：

“你，你们俩…住一起？”

“昂，”詹姆斯大剌剌地点头，“他前段时间老是做噩梦，也是，你说他一个小孩看到杀人现场能不怕嘛，正好，他家也不远，家里也就一个婶婶，我就让他到我家住几天。”

罗杰斯的刀几乎要把牛排底下的盘子切开。

“对了，彼得不是你的学生吗？我看他真的对犯罪学挺感兴趣的，麻烦你了史蒂夫，平时也多帮帮他吧。”詹姆斯低头抿嘴一笑，连漂亮的眸子也跟着渗出笑意。

罗杰斯也被他的笑容感染，害羞地笑了一下，一字一字地从嘴里蹦出来：

“我一定会好好‘关照’他的。”

“太好了，我听说他的父母也都是警察，只是可惜他父母出车祸十年前就去世了。这下他们帕克家又要出第三位警察了，我相信他的父母一定会为他骄傲的。”

“帕克？”罗杰斯的刀掉落到盘子里，他慌忙拿起来，“不好意思，手滑了。”罗杰斯露出一个抱歉的笑容，虽然詹姆斯摇摇头说没关系，但他的眼睛里依然闪过一丝疑惑。

他坐正了身子，眼睛下意识往旁边飘忽了一下，突然开口问道：

“那个，史蒂夫你有摄影的爱好吗？”

罗杰斯听后瞬间浑身都有些僵硬，有些不可置信的抬头盯着詹姆斯，但对上的那双绿眸子里除了疑惑并无其他，似乎只是单纯的好奇。他踌躇了一下，立马摆出一副不好意思的模样，摇了摇头：

“不，我从来不碰相机。”

詹姆斯会意地点点头，立刻把心思放回了眼前的食物上。


	5. Chapter 5

“Bucky，我说过的，都会兑现。”

夜已将至，暗淡的月光被层层乌云笼罩，在晨曦尚未褪尽之时，一场毫无预兆的瓢泼大雨突然袭来。又是一阵风，墨云滚似地遮黑了半边天。这恼人的雨滴困扰着纽约街头的每一位上班族，曼哈顿的主干路上堵塞的水泄不通，呼喊声和鸣笛声繁杂交错，路人神色匆忙，企求快点回到温暖的家里。

雨点劈里啪啦地打在玻璃窗上，詹姆斯一脸担忧地站在窗前，外面已经起了一层厚重的雨雾，伴随着偶尔的电闪雷鸣，才能看到一片清冷残败的模样。这雨不仅让多少纽约市民困在回家路上，也将詹姆斯推到一个进退两难的地步。

由于今天是临时起意，詹姆斯是直接被萨姆从纽约总部送过来的，这让他面对着突如其来的大雨而感到一筹莫展。

也许借把伞就好了。

詹姆斯悻悻地想到，然后摸了一把口袋，发现里面空空如也，完全不见钱包的踪迹。

难道要走回去吗？！

思索了一下长岛富人区里自己住的小屋到底有多远，詹姆斯默默的扶额，按照自己走路的速度和这种恶劣的天气状况，也许能够在明天下班之前走到家里。他低头望了一下水池里的筷碗碟盘，懊恼地想着，早知道就不逞能非要留下帮人家洗碗了。

但是能在罗杰斯教授家里多待一会儿，也算不亏了吧。詹姆斯忽然感到脸有点热，赶紧抬手拿凉水糊了下泛红的脸颊。

雨滴铺天盖地的拍打在厨房的玻璃上，一道闪电突然劈下，把他的侧脸微微照亮，詹姆斯洗盘子的手忽然顿了一下，眼睛里闪烁出不明的情绪，他突然没由来的一阵心慌，脑海里浮现出昨夜受到的骚扰短信，呼吸忽地变得有些不稳。随之而来的是一声延迟的振聋发聩的打雷声，詹姆斯像是被震了一下，一个没拿稳，手中的盘子就落了地，在瓷白的地砖上摔得四分五裂。

他慌忙地蹲下身子，伸出湿哒哒的左手去捡碎片。

结果，指尖还未触到碎片之时，手腕被一把抓住，力量之大几乎要把他的腕骨捏碎。

——“别碰。”

这声音来的突然，但低沉十分，哑的几乎听不出来说话人原本的声线。詹姆斯抬眼，看到史蒂夫不知道什么时候出现在厨房门口处，还死死的抓着自己的手腕，表情是难以言说的晦涩。

注意到詹姆斯探询的视线打过来，史蒂夫意识到自己的逾矩，连忙松开对方的手，像是摸了一块烫手的烙铁，他扶了一下有些滑落的镜框，就连耳尖都泛了红。他遮掩似的咳嗽了一下，露出平日里那副亲和的笑容，解释道：

“这些碎片容易划到手，还是我来收拾吧。”

詹姆斯想着，我一个联邦探员天天和变态杀人狂打交道，难道还会担心被陶瓷划破手吗？他眨眨眼，看到史蒂夫细心地收拾起地上的残渣，不慌不忙的动作像是做过成千上万遍一样，温柔的侧脸让詹姆斯一瞬间恍了神。他悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，莫名感受到一股被人照顾的愉悦感。

他站起身子，有些忧愁地望向窗外的瓢泼大雨。

“詹姆斯，你看上去有些为难，是因为这场大雨吗？”史蒂夫忽然开口，他低着头，詹姆斯看不到他脸上的情绪，也错过了那嘴角泄露的一丝笑意。

詹姆斯点点头：“是啊，这雨太大了……”我一个人可怎么回家啊。

后半句他没能说出口，因为那听上去还蛮像一句撒娇的，更像是要求史蒂夫给他想出一个解决办法一样。好歹也只有过几面之缘，詹姆斯拿不准史蒂夫现在对他的态度，想着还是不要过于靠近，省的把人再给吓跑了。（史蒂夫：说惨还是我惨。）

“你可以睡我家！”史蒂夫突然抬头，湛蓝色的眼睛亮闪闪的，通透明澈，像一池泉水缠绵缱绻。但转而他就意识到自己的态度过于积极，连忙错开视线，半低着头解释道，“我，我是说，雨那么大，你可以留下来在我家过一夜。”

“这…多麻烦你啊……”詹姆斯也装模做样的挠挠头，推脱道。在史蒂夫家留宿的诱惑对他来说太大了，一时之间扰了他的心智，竟说不出拒绝的言辞。但同时，他又不想把自己的非分之想表露在对方面前。一方面，他还不能确定史蒂夫的心意，另一方面，他自己本身就处于风口浪尖，不管是接连不断的案子，还是一直在骚扰他的跟踪狂，詹姆斯不想把史蒂夫也拉入漩涡之中。

除非，他心甘情愿。

“不，不麻烦！我们家有客房，而且每天都有人来打扫，很干净的。”史蒂夫连忙补充道，“我有很多闲置的衣服可以给你换洗，还…还有内裤。”平日里高冷的罗杰斯教授此刻脸上出现了可疑的红晕，似乎脑海里在幻想着什么，但他幡然抬头，开口道：“新，新的，内裤是新的。”

詹姆斯嘴角不自觉抽搐了一下，心里想道莫非是刚才的红酒喝多了，罗杰斯教授喝醉了？要是被他的学生看到了，那明天纽约大学的头条新闻岂不是该爆炸？看来，这位性冷淡的教授也没有萨姆描述中那般不近人情嘛。

“那我就…恭敬不如从命了？“

*

詹姆斯从客房的浴室里走出来，一只手还拿着毛巾擦头发，滚烫的水蒸气熏得他面色发红，精瘦的腹肌在薄薄的一层白衬衫遮盖下若隐若现。他惆怅的低头，看了眼自己变长的头发，无奈的摇摇头。

正想着找个日子去把头发剪了，忽地看到床头边还站着一个人，詹姆斯猝不及防的后退了半步。

史蒂夫的眼神看上去有些古怪，让詹姆斯不知道为何有一股莫名的熟悉感。但史蒂夫随即笑了出来，如往常一般温柔却疏远的微笑：“我给你倒了一杯牛奶，对睡眠好。你，早点休息。”史蒂夫草草的嘱咐了几句，收回了打量的眼神，就连笑容都变得有几分敷衍。

说完他就离开了，匆匆的脚步给人一种狼狈之感。

詹姆斯莫名有点失望，他把毛巾往床上一扔，坐在了床头前，端起床头柜上放着的一杯牛奶，手中温热的触感让他的心为之一动，但随即他便苦笑出来。怪不得，别人都说暗恋是一件很苦的事情，也许之前都是他的恋爱脑在作祟，误会了史蒂夫的一些行为，毕竟，人家可是个性冷淡的直男。

忽然，他感觉到脚边有毛茸茸的触感，低头一看，果然是大盾在蹭他的小腿，一双棕黄色的眸子向往的盯着他手里的牛奶，连小舌头都收不回去了。

詹姆斯嗤笑一声，用另一只手把小狮子拎到膝盖上，把杯子稍稍倾斜，递到他的嘴边。

大盾嗅了嗅，眼珠子不停的转了几下，忽然把头往回缩了缩，似乎不情愿喝牛奶。

詹姆斯疑惑的把杯子往前又递到他的嘴边，这一次，大盾直接从詹姆斯的手中挣脱，头也不回的蹿出了房间。只以为大盾是挑食，詹姆斯迷惑的眨眨眼，心想着你不喝我喝，便把一整杯牛奶一饮而尽。

（大盾：你傻还是我傻。）

*

浓墨的夜空渐渐显露出一丝浅淡的月色，下过大雨后的空气中都饱含着水汽，湿润的几乎让人几近窒息。四周静悄悄的，房间的隔音效果出众，安静的几乎像是在宇宙中遨游一般，而那若近若离的薰衣草香又让他仿佛置身于一片花海之中。

詹姆斯感觉浑身都放松下来了，他环顾四周，是所有他能想到美好事物的集合，就连打在身上的阳光都是暖洋洋的，没有了往常梦里的那些可怕的尖叫呼救声和流淌不止的血河，也没有了无尽的黑暗笼罩，此刻他看到的世界是一片光芒。

耳边传来清脆的鸟鸣声，他似乎能看到遥远的大海上飞过一直长着漂亮羽翼的海头青，正扇着翅膀朝他飞过来。

于是他想要伸出手，让他停留在自己的臂膀上。

但下一瞬间，鸟儿就不见了。取而代之的是一直金色的小狮子。小狮子停在他的脚边，蹭了蹭他的小腿，柔软的毛发让詹姆斯感到发痒，他蹲下身子，抱起小狮子，观察了一下，发现并不是大盾。他的毛发更浅更亮，几乎是纯正的金色，而他的动作也更加黏人，几乎是止不住的往詹姆斯的怀里钻。

詹姆斯笑了笑，想要把这个黏人的家伙往外拉，结果就感觉到手臂湿湿软软的触感。放到眼前一看，狮子变成了一只小金毛，正在乐此不疲地舔着他的手臂，见到詹姆斯的脸后，又没脸没皮地上去舔人家的脸，弄得詹姆斯一脸都是口水。他根本拉不住这只盛情难却的金毛，狗崽子直接趴到他的肩膀处，爪子死死的钩住他的衣服，担心自己被拽下来。

詹姆斯刚想拍拍他，伸出手摸到的却是又黏又滑的触感，他心中一惊，侧过头，发现自己身上趴着的不再是一只蠢萌的金毛，而是一条粗壮的黑曼巴蛇。这条毒蛇似乎对詹姆斯没有咬的欲望，只是在人类的身上爬行，冰凉而粘腻的触感让詹姆斯几乎不敢挪动。

小蛇似乎感觉到詹姆斯的害怕，他看上去莫名有些委屈，吐出信子戳了戳詹姆斯的腰窝，这一下几乎让詹姆斯软了腿。詹姆斯感觉到这条蛇几乎把他整个人盘了起来，而且越来越紧，他几乎快要被勒死了。

他的呼吸越来越急促……

房门的把手被突然转开，走廊里浅浅的灯光射了进来，照在床上正睡得安稳的人。棕色的长发随意地搭在他的脸上，衬着他白皙的皮肤和浅红的嘴唇格外漂亮。

史蒂夫轻笑一声，没有镜片作掩饰，眼中不再是平日里浅浅淡淡的笑意，取而代之的是带有侵略意味的偏执。他走进床边，脚步轻的几乎听不见。他伸出手，把詹姆斯的棕发轻轻撩开，那张他朝思暮想的脸庞就这样安然的展现在他的眼前。

他感觉手都在颤抖，不知道是因为害怕，还是激动。

史蒂夫猛地掀开被子，床上的人的整幅躯体都展现出来，而詹姆斯依然很平静的沉浸在梦中世界，除了因为身体有些发冷而颤抖了两下。

史蒂夫突然忍不住，低下头笑了出来，那低沉的笑声在黑暗中显得格外瘆人可怖，让人听了不寒而栗。他顺着詹姆斯的脸用手抚下去，脖颈，胸口，小腹，还有蛰伏在灰色内裤里的性器。他凑到那人的耳边，轻轻地用气声说道：“别怕，我会让你温暖起来。”

说完，他走到床尾，开始像他之前发过的短信里所说那般，开始亲吻詹姆斯纤细的脚踝，一路向上，接着是白皙的小腿，和敏感的大腿内侧。史蒂夫开始不满足于舔舐，想起纹身的事，他连舔带咬的折磨詹姆斯的腿内，那一块的肌肤几乎已经红成一片，还留有一个深深的牙印。

史蒂夫趴在詹姆斯的身上，一颗一颗解开了身下之人的纽扣，精瘦的躯体毫无保留的映入他的视线之中，史蒂夫难掩眼中的痴迷，但他只是用手忿忿地摸了两把，随意地玩弄了几下挺立的乳头，咬牙切齿地想到弗里和索尔的嘱咐，呼吸变得粗重起来，而他身下挺立的小兄弟也在抗议他突如其来的停止。

那修长白嫩的脖颈似乎在诱惑着他，史蒂夫不想留下痕迹，只是满足的轻轻咬了几口，含住那人的喉结，用舌头不断舔舐。詹姆斯似乎感受到了什么，喉间发出难以言喻的呻吟声，那声音又低又哑，似退似拒，可又像是欲拒还迎，让史蒂夫一下子没忍住，低声骂了一句脏话。

他抬起头，那人的脖子上全是他的口水，身上残留的也是熟悉的味道，这种感觉让史蒂夫感觉到一种满足。但是，詹姆斯真的会成为他的吗？身边有这么多双眼睛在觊觎着他的宝贝，而这位漂亮的孩子却又总是不自知的躲避自己，靠近别人。

也许，史蒂夫忽然想起母亲警示自己，学习心理学一定要保持自身的心理健康，不然会走向另一种极端。

他花了半辈子的时间恪守不渝，成了一个人形AI，没想到，就这么一个人，就让他的心理防线彻底崩塌。如果得到他，史蒂夫就是一个事业爱情双丰收的成功人士，如果得不到他，史蒂夫就和他曾经遇到的成千上百的变态精神病一样，成为一个彻头彻尾的疯子，而且，是一个智商高的可怕的疯子。

史蒂夫像是受到潘多拉魔盒的诱惑一样，死死的盯着那纤细的脖子。心里似乎有一个声音，在引诱他——

掐死他，杀了他，他就永远属于你了。

再也没有人会阻止你们在一起了。

就连他自己也不行。

他毫无自知的把双手放上去，慢慢的使上力气。由于气管的不畅通，詹姆斯整张脸被涨的通红，但他依旧在药物的作用下没有醒来，但身体已经在微微挣扎。

感受到手下的动脉在疯狂跳动，史蒂夫忽然意识到自己做了什么，他自己仿佛受到惊吓一下，猛地松开双手，从床上下来，呆滞的站在床边，咽了一下口水。他感觉到脑子已经不太正常，慌忙地退出了屋子，小心地帮詹姆斯将房门关上。

史蒂夫此刻毫无睡意，只好走到阳台上吹风。

带着湿意的夜风将他的金发吹的散乱，他破天荒地点了一支烟，淡淡的火光在夜晚格外显眼。他盯着快要烧到指间的火星，不知怎得就想起了自己曾经说过的话，低头嘲笑了一下自己。

月光把他的落寞照的一览无余，他感觉到满腔的爱意几乎快要止不住的溢出来，但他的小玫瑰却在一片荆棘之中，让他无从下手。靠的太远会让自己难过，靠的太近又怕让他受到惊吓。

像是想到了一些事情，史蒂夫的眼神透露出些许凌厉，他把几近燃尽的烟头掐灭，重重地吐出一口浊气，嘴角露出一丝让人心惊肉跳的笑意——

总有一天，他会把那些碍人的荆棘砍掉，亲吻他的玫瑰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新在lofter，这边一般不会同步，会隔很久上传一次，如果想追文的建议去LOF，文章同名


	6. Chapter 6

“我只好劝慰我自己，你肯定爱我。”

清晨的曼哈顿还没迎来上班的高峰期，经历了昨夜的风疏雨骤，有几处道路还在抢修中。萨姆秉承着“地球不爆炸，我们不放假”的敬业精神，依旧一大早就赶到了总部。

正当他端着一杯刚冲好的美式咖啡，在一楼和看门的瑞德大爷聊天时，一辆低调的黑色阿斯顿马丁停在总部的大门口，流畅优美的曲线设计让两位爱车人士目不转睛。萨姆和瑞德相顾一望，腹诽着没听说今天有哪位权贵人士要光临他们联邦调查局。

结果，车门一开，就瞧见詹姆斯穿着一身比他骨架稍大的黑西服，像是做贼一般偷偷摸摸的下了车。

“谢谢你啊，史蒂夫，回头我一定请你吃饭。”詹姆斯说完就想进门，然而一转头就看到萨姆正黑着脸瞪着他看，仿佛他脸上有什么不干净的东西一样。

萨姆一看詹姆斯心虚的表情，就知道事情不简单。他上前几步，抬手拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀：“行啊哥们，没想到你还真把罗杰斯教授给拿下了，怎么样，他是不是真的和传言中一样不/举？”

詹姆斯顿时脸色涨红，快速把萨姆的手一把拍掉：“去你的，别瞎说。我，我就是在人家家里借住了一晚，什么事情都没发生。”

“太不够意思了，咱俩什么关系，”萨姆揽过詹姆斯的肩膀，凑到耳边小声说，“你告诉我，我肯定不和别人讲。”

“一边呆着去吧您。”詹姆斯把萨姆推开，象征性的理了理外套衣襟，又掩饰性的咳嗽两声。萨姆自讨没趣，不再上前捉弄詹姆斯，只是自顾自的嘬了一口手里的速溶咖啡。

詹姆斯轻笑一声，摇了摇头准备进去，这时，听到身后有人喊了他一声。他转头，就看见史蒂夫拎着一个大袋子跟过来，脸上泛着异样的红色。

史蒂夫把东西递过来，抿嘴笑了一下说道：“你早上起得晚，还没来得及吃早饭，这是我打包好的三明治，但我不知道你喜欢哪种酱，所以做了三个，蛋黄酱、番茄酱和沙拉酱的都有，你可以自己选。里面还有手磨咖啡，苦的话我给你准备了红糖和奶精。如果你实在不喜欢咖啡，我还准备了手工奶茶，但我不知道你更喜欢哪种红茶，所以选了自己比较喜欢的锡兰红茶，希望你不要介意。”

当事人詹姆斯感受到手里袋子的重量时已经说不出话来了，而站在一旁的萨姆只是低头望了一眼自己的速溶咖啡，上面还漂浮着几颗没溶解的颗粒。他无语地回想起大学与史蒂夫共事的四年多时光，自己怎么就没发觉对方的人妻属性呢？

“那我就不打扰你了，祝你今天工作顺利，我们有空再约。”史蒂夫眼含笑意地低头，抬手推了下金丝镜框，临走时还不忘跟萨姆打了声招呼，便开着他那辆詹姆斯一辈子工资也买不起的豪车洋洋洒洒的走了。

直到汽车尾气吸了一肚子，两个人站在门口还有点反应不过来。

“那真的是罗杰斯教授吗？我怎么觉得不像。”詹姆斯的手被袋子勒的发红，他用另一只手摸了摸有些发痒的脖颈，忽地想起早晨在盥洗室的镜子里看到脖子红了一大片，更别提身上还有不清不楚的红色痕迹，看上去既不像被虫子咬，也不似过敏，更像是……

他咬着下唇，回想着要不是醒来时检查门是反锁着的，恐怕他真的要往罗杰斯身上怀疑了，不过……他视线一转，眼中流露出不同的神情，灰绿色的眸子在昏暗光线的照射下泛起一丝不同寻常的涟漪。

“我也觉得不像。”萨姆冷哼一声，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“别管他了，我先跟你说一下案子的事儿。”

*

“一个好消息，一个坏消息，先听哪个？”萨姆咬了一口蛋黄酱味的三明治，又喝了一口手磨咖啡，似乎心思完全不在工作上。

詹姆斯把手中的电话挂断：“别跟我来这一套，”他把手机往桌上一扔，“先说好消息吧。”

“好消息就是…嫌犯已经逮捕归案了。”萨姆刻意放慢了语速，但听到后的詹姆斯还是猛地站起身子来，吃惊地拽住他的肩膀，重复问道：

“你说什么！？”詹姆斯满脸写着不可思议，眼中的神色要比之前严肃的多。

“你没听错，确实被抓到了，鉴证科不知道怎么的就在现场发现了嫌疑人的DNA，又在资料库里匹配上了，上头就批准了逮捕，就昨天刚发生的事，估计您当时还在和您家教授亲亲我我吧。”萨姆从桌上的资料堆里抽出一个文件袋，扔到詹姆斯面前。

“别瞎说，”詹姆斯脸色一红，别过头去，“那坏消息呢？”

萨姆顿了一下，嘴里的咖啡顿时变了味，突然苦的他说话都有些结巴。

“…这个案子，被转交给了朗姆洛他们，不归我们了。”

詹姆斯一怔，去拿文件的手停在了空中：“开什么玩笑，连环杀人的案子不是向来交给我们的吗？怎么这次给了暴力犯罪组？“

“这谁知道，”萨姆坐到桌子上，“上头的命令，弗里也同意了，我们这些‘平民’又没权力去管。文件昨天夜里就全都给搬走了，也就我多留了个心眼自己藏了一份，不然，你今天都没东西可看。”说完，他突然觉得味同嚼蜡，把手里的食物都放到了一旁。

詹姆斯在一旁坐着说不出话，抱着双臂也不知道在思考什么，目光紧紧锁在萨姆给他的文件上，泛旧的牛皮纸上用别针附着一张嫌犯的照片，那空洞的眼神中透露出的是畏惧和躲避，裸露出来的肌肤上不只有旧伤的疤痕，还不乏一些刚刚结疤的新伤。詹姆斯大脑在不断运转，似乎有一种特殊的想法在脑海中逐渐形成，但又像是一朵雾气形成的云彩一挥即散。

有什么触摸不到的东西正在悄然出现……

但最终，他感觉到浑身的疲惫，像是经历过剧烈运动后，骨头都快散架的沉重。

他揉了揉太阳穴，瞟了一眼旁边的萨姆，开口道：

“你觉得，史蒂夫是个什么样的人？”

*

洛基把手机放到一边，拿起刀叉切起面前的火腿。那双浅绿色的眸子里透出晦涩的光芒，像是在思考着什么世纪难题一般，就连眉头也紧锁着，手里的动作也像机器一般。

“洛基，你没事吗？刚才是谁的电话，让你困扰成这个样子。”弗芮嘉担心的握住洛基的左手，也跟着忧心忡忡的问小儿子。

餐桌上除了他们俩并无他人，洛基收敛了平日里那副张牙舞爪的样子，乖巧的笑了一下，安慰道：“没什么，只是朋友遇上点麻烦，我帮着处理一下就行了。”

弗芮嘉这才收回手，一边给洛基倒牛奶一边说道：“能被你称作朋友的估计也就只有巴恩斯家的那个孩子了吧，他没事吧，需不需要你父亲或者哥哥出面帮忙解决？”

洛基摇摇头，不知心里在盘算些什么，而后又突然问道：“母亲，你平时拍完照片都是怎么洗的？”

弗芮嘉不知道话题怎么转到这上面来，但还是顺着往下说道：“我一般会让管家拿去专业的照相馆，不过偶尔图个方便，索尔有空也能帮我洗，你要是对这个感兴趣，不如去问问他。”

听罢，洛基握着餐刀的力度突然变大，目光也顿时变得犀利起来。

“索尔？”洛基停在索尔的书房门口，敲了敲门，“索尔，你在里面吗？”

许久，里面并没有回应，洛基尝试上手转了一下门把手，没想到一下子门就开了。顿时，他的眼中闪烁出狡黠的光芒。他估摸着索尔是不是又在自己偌大的家里迷路了，毕竟身为一名在役军人，索尔在家的日子屈指可数。

洛基眼神往两边瞟了瞟，低头一笑，一个闪身迅速进入了书房之内。

索尔的书房里的布置和家里其他书房差不多，都是满屋子的书和一个书桌。洛基其实也没指望着进来能找到些什么，不过他倒是挺想看看平时他这位高大威武的上将哥哥平日里到底在做些什么。

洛基在房里乱逛了两圈，没看到什么新奇的东西，哪怕什么娱乐杂志周刊都没看到，能找到的就是一摞又一摞的军事杂志。正感到自讨无趣，洛基坐倒在转椅上，面前的书桌收拾的干干净净，除了右上角堆着的一堆文件里有那么一份没放整齐，露出来一个角。

通常来讲，洛基不屑于看索尔那些军事报告文件，但他一眼就看出来，这份文件似乎有些异常。

他把文件从中抽了出来。

简单来说，洛基平日里在打印文件时有个特殊的习惯，就是使用淡黄色的打印纸，不说到底对视力有没有帮助，但看上去总归是舒服一些。所以，在索尔这里看到淡黄色的文件纸，洛基心里一沉。

一翻开，最开始的几张纸就是淡黄色的，洛基一看就顿时火冒三丈，这不就是前几天他丢失的文件吗？？！

再往后一翻，更不得了了，洛基攥着文件纸的手几乎要把文件撕裂，他连呼出的气都是颤抖着的。他之前在帮詹姆斯调查的时候，不是没查出点东西，只是刚出现端倪，文件就在自己家里被偷了。他本来还以为是那个跟踪狂溜进来的，还为此加强了家里的安保，他怎能预料到，竟然是被索尔拿走的。

而他亲爱的好哥哥，竟然早就知道……还……

“不知羞耻，狼狈为奸。”洛基咬牙切齿的呢喃道，他把文件快速整理好，眼珠一转，想着赶紧去找詹姆斯，溜出了书房。他紧握着文件，打算一边走一边给詹姆斯打电话，一摸口袋发现手机落在了餐厅。

洛基小声咒骂了一句，第一次嫌弃自家的走廊如此之长。当他再一抬头，匆匆的脚步立马停了下来，他慌忙地把文件藏到身后。

——“奥丁森先生，好久不见。”

罗杰斯站在走廊的拐角处，脸上挂着的是日常的招牌笑容，只是这一次，笑意并未触及眼底，反而让人看了有一股嗖嗖的冷意。

当然，洛基也不甘示弱的冷笑一声：

“罗杰斯教授，呵呵，确实好久不见，你在我家做什么？”

攥着文件的手心出了汗，洛基第一次感觉心跳的如此之快。他和罗杰斯向来不对头，只是两人在学术上也平分秋色，他从来没有像现在这样，感觉到罗杰斯给予的压迫感。

“索尔邀请我来做客，不知道他的房间在哪里？”罗杰斯表情不变，只是透过一层厚重的镜片，似乎看不清他眼底的情绪。

“直走，右转。”洛基没好气的说道，他还想着先不和此流氓计较，等詹姆斯知道这人有多不要脸以后，他就终于可以完成此生把罗杰斯拉下马的夙愿了。

罗杰斯恭敬地半低了下头，说了声“谢谢”，便目不斜视地准备从洛基旁边擦肩而过。但他走了两步，又忽然像是想起什么一般，轻笑了一声，问道：“奥丁森先生看上去好像很紧张，是有什么困难吗？”

“……怎么，你罗杰斯还这么好心，要帮我解决问题？”洛基挑眉，试图收敛眼中的愤懑。

罗杰斯似乎不置可否地瞥了他一眼，那种冷漠和犀利是洛基从来没有在其身上发现过的。他攥紧双拳，忍住想要打罗杰斯一拳的冲动。

——“洛基，你在干………罗杰斯先生。”索尔从走廊的另一头走了过来，他的眼神在瞟见洛基身边之人的时候就变了色，声音也沉了下来。

索尔走近了二人，又不着痕迹地把洛基挡在了自己的身后，罗杰斯也自觉地往后退了半步，嘴角的笑意还未敛去，双方相顾无言，气氛看上去僵持了很久。

“罗杰斯…洛基年龄还小，如果有什么地方冒犯到你，也请你多多包涵了。”索尔把洛基护在身后，情绪要沉静许多，说出的话也带着官腔意味，让人不好反驳。

但罗杰斯也是久经沙场的人了，对于这种“打太极”式的对话并不陌生。不过，今天他似乎也没这个耐心和索尔周旋，他收敛了笑意，蓝色的眸子透过镜片反射出瘆人的光芒，早晨束到后面的刘海也掉了几根，金色的碎发把左眼遮了一半。

“索尔，我以为你是个不错的合作伙伴，不过，看来我也有看走眼的时候。”罗杰斯的语气不变，但总归听上去有一丝恼怒在其中。

索尔神色一沉，他难得的叹了口气，偏头瞟了一眼洛基身后藏着的东西。

“这是我的疏忽，你可以放心，我向你保证，洛基绝对不会泄露任何信息。”

洛基猛地一抬眼，对上的是自家哥哥那双深不见底的蓝色眼眸，他顿时有些泄气，但还是不服输的冷哼了一声。

索尔转过头，和罗杰斯对视僵持着。两人似乎都若有所思，但没有人肯后退一步。

直到振动的手机铃声响起，打破了尴尬的局面。

罗杰斯怔了一下，从西服外套里拿出手机，垂眼瞟了一下来电显示，稍变了脸色，抬手接了电话。

“嗯。”“没事。”“知道了。”“可以。”“无所谓。”

他只是简单的回了几句，整个过程中似乎都打不起精神，索尔和洛基也只是在一旁安静的看着，直到罗杰斯在挂断电话之前，一声“施密特部长”，才让索尔瞬间变了神色。

罗杰斯把手机放回口袋，似乎在思考着什么。

“是…是施密特？”索尔犹豫的问道，“他和你说了什么？”

罗杰斯瞥了一眼他身后的洛基，一脸严肃的回答道：

“索尔，正如你之前所言，你和弗里在这件事上有着密不可分的联系，但我不同，这件事本身和我没有任何关系，对我而言也算不上有多少好处。不管是皮尔斯，还是施密特，或者说那个叫泽莫的，他们都并非我的仇人。”他转了转手腕上的腕表，“既然你们非要把我拉进来，就至少要保证我的利益。”他抬眼望过去，“不然我哪天真投靠了九头蛇也说不定。”

索尔没有回答，只是深深的叹了口气。洛基顿时感到不妙，一瞬间他不再相信在场的任何人，决定转身就跑，但纤细的手腕被索尔一把抓住。索尔用的力气不大，但足以控制住洛基的人身自由。

“罗杰斯你个王八蛋，流氓，不知廉耻，恶心人！”洛基口不择言，一下子从嘴里蹦出好多平日里不会说的词。但罗杰斯毕竟道高一丈，对这些话到还真没往心里去。

“詹姆斯这辈子都不会和你在一起的，去做你他/妈的青天白日梦吧……唔唔……”洛基的嘴被索尔捂住，但话已出口，就没有收回去的道理，罗杰斯的神色这下子是终于有了变化。

索尔不得不制止他的好弟弟的言论自由，他本以为罗杰斯会因此生气甚至恼怒，但他却在对方的脸上看到了……恐惧？

罗杰斯像是受到了刺激一般，脸上的肌肉都在不受控制的颤抖，眼底流露出的惶恐和害怕不似假象，但他还是握紧双拳控制着自己，有一瞬间他甚至感觉到牙齿都被咬的渗出了血。

但过了良久，他只是咬牙切齿地说道：

——“他整个人都是我的，不和我在一起，他还能去哪儿。”

“这个世界上，我看，谁敢收他。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你为什么不相信，这世上，真的有这样一个人如此这般深爱着你。”

焦头烂额了一天，詹姆斯收拾了一下自己为数不多的案件信息，终于在关上办公室的灯后，舍得离开他的座椅。外面夜色渐沉，纽约市却丝毫不会为此而得到片刻安宁，大多数人已将这起连环杀人案抛掷脑后，又开始自己新的一轮夜生活。

詹姆斯提着个公文袋，摇头晃脑的走在空荡的街道上。

这个时间段大部分交通工具已经停运，幸好家离的也不远，他不至于花太多的时间。此刻，他的身上还套着史蒂夫的外套，细嗅一下就能闻到淡淡的苦杏仁味道。史蒂夫的体型要比詹姆斯健壮一些，所以罩在他的身上显得有些松垮。但詹姆斯还是在这个清冷的夜晚中感受到些许温暖，而这种特殊的感觉让他竟觉得脸颊泛红。

事实上来讲，詹姆斯并不喜欢苦杏仁的味道。由于职业的特殊性，詹姆斯对这种味道极其敏感，通常带有苦杏仁味的气体，都是剧毒物质，他见过的投毒案件中就宝库氰化氢、苯甲醛和硝基苯。

可是，在史蒂夫身上闻到这股苦涩、微辛的味道，詹姆斯却不觉刺鼻，反而像一个潘多拉的魔盒一样带着致命的吸引力，让他不断地想要靠近。

然而，詹姆斯挠了挠自己已经及肩的头发，想到史蒂夫身上无法解开的秘密，一瞬间感到大脑有些转不过来。

他低头看了眼手机，还是一点消息都没有，不禁腹诽起洛基的办事效率，一天下来人也不知道跑哪里去了，也不接电话，要不是知道那人还待在家里，他恐怕会以为洛基被哪个犯罪分子绑架了。

想到这，他轻笑一声，自顾自的摇摇头，要是哪个人有本事把洛基给制服了，那还真是有本事，他说不定还会寄一个“为民除害”的锦旗过去。

夜间无云也无月，昏暗的灯光将他的影子拉的斜长，天气微凉，詹姆斯加快了回家的步伐。

不过一会儿，他走到了熟悉的门口，随意的在裤兜里翻了翻，拿出一把泛旧的钥匙。可钥匙还没进锁孔，他就听到门后传来一声轻轻的猫叫声，软的不像话，他瞬间动作有些僵硬。

通常来说，冬瓜的叫声并不是这样的。詹姆斯心知肚明，只有遇到威胁时，冬瓜才会习惯性发出这样的叫声来表示自己的无害。

钥匙带着门锁缓缓转动，不过是几秒钟的事。詹姆斯抬眼，灰绿色的眸子在楼道幽暗的灯光映照下像一只猫一样泛着幽光。他轻轻推开门，家中的场景在他眼前缓缓展开。

家里依然是一片黑暗，安静的仿佛一根针落地的声音也听得清楚。一切设施完好，整整齐齐的和他离开时无差。冬瓜趴在茶几的桌角处，把自己蜷缩成一团，立起的耳朵不时抖动一下，肚子呼吸起伏有些急促。

詹姆斯扶着门框，另一只手摸在了玄关处的灯开关上，眼中闪烁着危险的光芒。

因为他看到，沙发上稳稳当当地坐着一个人。

那人被黑暗完全笼罩，像一团影子一样看不到面容长相，优雅的翘着二郎腿，似乎完全没有身处别人家的顾忌和尴尬。

换成别人的话可能会觉得害怕，但这身材动作，詹姆斯熟悉的很，他嗤笑了一声，手按在了开关上。瞬间，客厅顶上那盏漂亮的水晶方款灯亮了起来，整个家都明亮如白天。

冬瓜被吓了一跳，瞬间踉跄着跑到角落里。

而沙发上的人却没有惊讶，反而露出淡淡的笑容：

“好久不见，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯在玄关换了鞋，不着痕迹地把公文包塞进了一个抽屉里，这才转过身挑眉说道：“别了吧，Nat，我们上个星期的舞会不是才刚见过吗？”他走到饮水机前，给自己倒了一杯凉水，“不知大驾光临，有何指教？”

娜塔莎一听，垂着眼摇摇头：“詹姆斯，我们好歹也相识了这么久，不至于这么冷漠吧？”

詹姆斯也想把话直接说开，他放下水杯，坐到了娜塔莎旁边的扶手椅上。

“娜塔莎，你都费尽心思地闯进我们家里，总不会是来通知我好消息的吧？”他下意识地用食指敲着扶手，“说吧，你想要什么？”

“资料。”娜塔莎直视他的目光，“这桩连环杀人案的凶手资料。”

詹姆斯苦笑一声，脸上写满了“我就知道是这样”。他叹了口气，回道：“Nat，虽然我们都是政府探员，但毕竟所属不同，CIA和FBI的资料私下里是不能共享的，你懂的，这是规定，我总不能破了这个先例。”

娜塔莎似乎早就料到了他的拒绝，并未露出什么沮丧的表情，她也知道，詹姆斯向来不吃这一套，她必须拿出更有利的条件去交换想要的情报。

她低下头，摸了摸新做的指甲，装作不在意的说道：“听说，你在追查一个跟踪狂。而且……”她忽地抬眼，“什么消息都没查到。”

听罢，詹姆斯的表情立马变了，手上的小动作也完全停了下来。

“想说什么，可以直说，不必拐弯迂回。”

“好。”娜塔莎站起身来，“看在旧情的面子上，我们做一个交换，怎么样，我也知道杀人案已经被移交到Rumlow手中，你掌握的并不多，但对于我来说已经足够。”

“那你呢，你又想用什么交换？”詹姆斯感到事态变得复杂起来，头疼的揉了揉太阳穴。

“跟踪者。"

“……成交。”

*

一大早本该是睡懒觉的好时间，但为了自己一时冲动接下的工作，史塔克被迫跟随着大部分的白领来到了联邦上班。他在路上思考了一下，貌似今天也没什么工作，敷衍一会儿给弗里装个样子，他便可以偷偷溜走了。

正想着中午去哪里吃，他推开自己拥有的豪华落地窗办公室的玻璃门，却看到自己的转椅上坐在个人，正冲着窗外看曼哈顿的车来车往的景色。

“你怎么进来的！”史塔克瞟了一眼身后的密码锁，没有任何强制闯入的痕迹。

那人悠悠哉哉转了过来，还一边说道：“托尼，用跑车的车牌号当密码这件事可真不明智，亏你还在FBI上班，也不怕信息丢失。”

史塔克冷哼一声，把公文包往沙发上一扔，语气不佳的问道：“你怎么来了，你不是搁楼上上班吗？没事跑信息部门来溜达？你还真闲，回头又被弗里骂我看你怎么办。”

詹姆斯双手交叉抱胸，丝毫没被对面影响：“我身上又没案子，自然轻松，不比某人，每天都要处理一大堆信息资料。不过，我看你才是真的闲吼。”他提起办公桌上唯一的一本薄薄的资料夹，“这点儿工作量，你是打算干个十天半个月？怪不得，我听人家新来的小姑娘说，部门老大天天跑路，唉，弗里也不后悔请你来。”

“你懂什么。”史塔克把文件夹一把拽了下来，“我这是给他们新人锻炼的机会，不像某人，老是冲在最前面，生怕给别人留一点功劳。我看，弗里也不用组织什么刑事侦察科了，直接解散算了，留你一个人就行了。”

詹姆斯嗤笑一声，从办公椅上站起来，不打算再继续和他斗嘴下去：“我不跟你争这个，今天来找你，是有事请你帮忙。”

史塔克抬眼，又收回了目光：“什么事还能把您给请下来？不会是……”

詹姆斯忽然摁住他的肩膀，轻轻地摇了下头。他从口袋里掏出一个纸片，塞进了史塔克的西服口袋中，然后凑到对方的耳旁，轻言道：

“这是那个跟踪者的其中一个IP地址，我想让你帮我去查。”

“你是怎么拿……”史塔克皱眉，但他的话被詹姆斯制止了。

“我自有途径。但接下去的你要听好，这件事你去查，我不急，但你不要和任何人说这件事，也不要在局里查，也不要用局里的网，拿回家去查。可以慢，但不能让对方感觉到我们在查。”

史塔克对上他的目光，情绪有些复杂的问道：“你不信调查局？弗里还是……”

“托尼。”詹姆斯后退了半步，“这些天，我一直在反复考虑，你，我，洛基，萨姆，还有娜……我是说，如果只是我，也许查不到什么也就罢了，可是我们这么多人，都是自己专业内的佼佼者，怎么可能，到了最后，连一个跟踪者的任何信息都查不到呢？”

他转过身子，目光中带着不清不楚的情绪。

“我有一种预感，我们对抗的，并不是一个人。或者说，这个人身后，有着一股强大的势力在阻止我们的调查。”

史塔克把手伸进口袋，握着那张薄薄的纸感到手心发烫，听着詹姆斯的话，感觉心跳都有些加快。

“那你是怀疑，调查局也被渗入了吗？”

詹姆斯愣了一下，认真的摇摇头，回道：“我不清楚。但目前来说，整个纽约分局，我敢信的，只有你、洛基和萨姆，其他人，我真的不敢说。况且，从刚被移走的连环杀人案来说，走向确实太过诡异，让我难以相信这其中没有任何问题。”

史塔克似乎有些欲言又止，他靠在办公桌旁，沉默了一会儿，最终还是决定开口：“我听说，你之前认识了一个叫做彼得·帕克的孩子。”

詹姆斯偏过头：“他怎么了？”看到史塔克别扭又犹豫的目光，他抽搐了一下嘴角，“他可才大二，还是个孩子呢…”

“你想什么呢你！我是那种人吗！”史塔克拿起桌上一个糖盒子就要砸他，“他姓帕克，这个姓，你不觉得熟悉吗？”

“帕克？”詹姆斯摩挲着下巴，“我知道有个Richard·Paker和Mary·Paker，后来两口子出车祸去世了，就留下个孩子……那孩子是彼得？”

史塔克点点头：“当时我父亲负责这个案子，这起车祸疑点重重，但不等他深究，上头就要求以意外结案。更别提后来收养彼得的本·帕克也死于一场枪杀，也是被迅速结了案。要不是我父亲这些年对此耿耿于怀，我才不会进联邦这个破地方呢。”

“如果他们的死真的和局内的人有关，那恐怕他们是发现了什么秘密，最后被杀人灭口了。”詹姆斯惆怅的闭上眼，试图理清混乱的思绪。

“也许吧。这偌大个纽约分局，工作的人没有一万也有九千，就跟一大片滩涂似的，谁敢说自己是清白的。”

詹姆斯走到落地窗前，视线在楼下车水马龙的街道上发散，陷入了沉思。

“你说，如果真的有这样一个强大的人，那他，又出于何种目的来跟踪我呢？”还说了那么多下流到不堪入耳的话，詹姆斯没好意思说出口。

史塔克挑眉，开玩笑似的接话道：“说不定他还真看上你了呢。”

詹姆斯的手在玻璃上摩挲了两下，嘴里念叨着：“看上了我……喜欢我……唔……”漂亮的眸子在阳光下熠熠闪烁，透着异常的光。

他像是想通了什么，忽地笑了出来，这笑声听上去有些瘆人，像是冷笑又似狞笑，就连史塔克听了都浑身不自在。詹姆斯转过身来，认真的盯着史塔克，嘴角的笑意还未散去，他侃侃的说道：

“看没看上，试试不就知道了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的版本是初稿，如果有错误希望多多包涵啦


	8. Chapter 8

“你怎么这么不乖呢？嗯？”

面对娜塔莎带来的可靠信息，对于科技天才史塔克而言，破解起来并没有花费多少气力。只是，面对着电脑屏幕上显示出来的资料卡片，史塔克第一次对自己的专业怀疑了。

他坐在家中地下室改建的一间密闭的安全屋内，怔住了几秒钟。

他花了一整晚的时间，通过这个IP地址，终于查到了一部实名登记的手机卡上面。然而，入侵通讯公司的信息库后，里面查到的名字让他感到一阵坐立不安。

Steve·Grant·Rogers

史塔克小声琢磨了几遍这个名字，他认识的，无非就是那个纽约大学的罗杰斯教授，但他仍旧猜想，莫非是同名同姓之人？

他肯定的给自己的想法点点头，继续往里深究。毕竟，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也是个有头有脸的人，不至于干出这种下流的事情。况且，不说自己家还和他们家有生意往来，就说詹姆斯他暗恋了罗杰斯那么久，要是罗杰斯真对詹姆斯有什么想法，两人应该早就搞到床上去了。

但当史塔克正感叹自己无比的智慧之时，最终一份完整的身份信息表格在他眼前展开，照片上那人一头金发和湛蓝色的眸子以及那永远半皱着的眉头，让他无话可说地靠倒在椅背上。

沉默良久，最终，他只是从嘴里憋出来一句：

“罗杰斯你个混蛋。”

史塔克把打印好的文件匆匆地往包里一塞，转身就冲出了别墅的大门，就连电脑都没来的及关，他心中有着不好的预感，这一切都太过诡异了，他必须立马让詹姆斯得知这件事。

只是，关门的那一刻，他错过了电脑屏幕上闪烁的红色警告弹窗。

他一边启动车子，把公文包往副驾驶座上一丢，另一边掏出手机给詹姆斯拨打电话。

行驶在曼哈顿拥堵的街头，没走几步就会堵上几分钟，此起彼伏的鸣笛声令他心生烦躁，而耳机中一直是忙碌的嘟嘟声，史塔克焦躁的拍打着方向盘，无奈的把耳机拽了下来。

史塔克瞟了一眼座位上的公文包，想到罗杰斯这个人，一阵冷汗快要冒出来。如果罗杰斯只是个跟踪狂还好，要万一他和连环杀人案以及恐怖组织Hydra有关，那就真的很可怕了。他本来就看不透罗杰斯这个心理学专家，更何况罗杰斯父亲是国会的议员，爷爷是战功赫赫的将军，母亲又在海陆军队大学执教，这背景要是染上了黑，那后果不堪设想。

他越想越觉得不对劲，但这时候，一通电话打了进来。

史塔克看了一眼是父亲，他按下通话键，戴上耳机。

“喂，你咋这个时候打过来了？”

那边沉默了几秒钟，霍华德有些低沉的声音才响起来：

“托尼，你现在在哪里？”

“我？我在去调查局的路上，怎么了？”

霍华德犹豫了几秒钟，才开口道：

“你来公司一趟吧，我有个客户让你见一下。”

史塔克郁闷的说道：“爸，你就别给我添乱了，我这边忙着呢，什么客户你来谈不就行了。”

“托尼…很重要的一个生意伙伴，你还是过来一下吧，调查局那边的东西稍微缓一下吧。”他停顿了一下，“Anthony，听话。”

史塔克愣了一下，他已经很久没有听到霍华德喊他的大名了，这样一来，他似乎能感觉到霍华德应该遇上了什么大事。他深呼吸一口气，回答道：“知道了。”

然后，在下一个红绿灯处拐向了另一边。

来不及和公司的其他员工打招呼，史塔克直接乘坐电梯到达了顶层的办公室。他径直走到坐在办公桌前的霍华德面前，开口问道：“到底什么事？”

霍华德不再像平常那样与他争辩，他的鬓角已经白了大半，眼神也要深沉许多。

他瞟了一眼隔壁会议室，史塔克也顺着他的视线望过去，透过磨砂的玻璃，可以看到一个人正坐在沙发上等待。

“托尼，你要知道，有时候事实要比我们想象的复杂得多。”霍华德意味不明的抬眼看了一下托尼，“进去吧，他已经等你很久了。”

史塔克稀里糊涂的听完后，对于霍华德模糊的态度有些恼火。他转身前去推开玻璃门，然而，看到沙发上的人的下一秒钟，他就傻在原地了。

“很久不见，托尼·史塔克。”罗杰斯露出“友好善意”的笑容。

史塔克皮笑肉不笑的退了半步，侧头瞪了一眼霍华德，然后侧身进了会议室。

“确实很久不见，罗杰斯教授。”史塔克把公文包放在中间的桌子上，坐在了罗杰斯的对面，“久闻罗杰斯教授醉心于学术研究，对家里的公司从不过问，今天怎么来和我们史塔克工业谈生意啊？”

罗杰斯低头一笑，今天他连眼镜也没带，那一双深沉似海的眸子此刻直直地盯着史塔克，竟看不出平日里的一丝亲和友善，反而目光犀利的像一把匕首，扎得史塔克头皮发麻。

“我要是想和你谈生意的话，就不至于坐到这里了。”罗杰斯收敛了笑意，说话的语气也无比正经严肃，似乎没有和史塔克“打太极”的意向。

“那我们大概就没什么好谈的了。”史塔克两手一摊，起身就打算离开。

罗杰斯目光一闪：“一笔交易，你情我愿的事，就连霍华德先生都很感兴趣，难道您就不想听听吗？”

史塔克咬住后槽牙，带着怒气冷笑了一声，拿起桌上的公文包，摆了摆手：“谢谢，没有，不想，再见。”

罗杰斯前倾，按住了公文包，抬眼看了一下史塔克，缓慢的开口：“帕克家的事情，也不感兴趣？”

史塔克的动作停住。

“连环杀人案的事，也不感兴趣？”

史塔克松开了手。

“FBI内部的事情，也不感兴趣？”

史塔克坐了回来。

“我和詹姆斯的事，也不感兴趣？”

史塔克伸出右手，带着友好善意的微笑说道：

“成交。”

罗杰斯拿起身旁的文件袋，很薄，但看上去很有分量。他把东西放在前面的桌子上，皱眉道：“这是你和霍华德这些年，一直在追查的关于帕克家的事情，内容不多，但你们想知道都在里面了。剩下的，恕我暂时还无法透露。”

他把文件推了过去。

史塔克拿过文件，手竟然有些微微发抖。打开文件袋，里面其实只有薄薄的几张纸和照片，但只言片语记载的东西却是令人触目惊心，上面出现的名字也让史塔克吃了不小一惊。他艰难的开口问道：

“这上面，说的……都是真的？”

罗杰斯两手一摊：“该说的我已经说了，信不信是你的事。这事情牵扯甚广，时间也久，你觉得吃惊是正常。”

史塔克把文件袋合上，冷冷的开口道：“那你跟踪詹姆斯是何用意？？还，还给他发那么多信息？你别告诉我，这也是您老人家的破案的步骤之一。”

听罢，一直镇定自若、面无表情的罗杰斯才露出一丝窘迫的神情，抬手掩饰性的咳嗽了两声。

“总之，事情我是告诉你了，相应的，关于我的事情，不管你查到了多少，都要在詹姆斯面前保密。”

史塔克冷哼一声，不情不愿的应了下来。但他转念一想，忽然想起了昨天詹姆斯和他说的事，顿时眼睛里出现了不易发现的狡黠的目光，他舔了下后槽牙，自顾自地说道：

“不过也没事儿，詹姆斯追查应该很快就会停下，毕竟我听说今天他竹马就从柏林回来了，那个叫查尔斯的啊，是个很厉害的精神科专家，好像和詹姆斯是两小无猜，总角之交，听说两家在怀孕的时候就指腹为婚了，虽然都是男孩儿吧，不过也是可以在一起的嘛！估计他这次回来就是和詹姆斯履行婚约的，这样一来，詹姆斯肯定就没时间查这些东西了。”

“那怎么行！！！”罗杰斯猛地站了起来，得来的是史塔克怪异的目光，他眨了眨眼，语气减弱了许多，硬邦邦地开口解释道：“案子多重要，怎么能被儿女情长所影响。”

“害！这有啥，你看，今天詹姆斯就会和弗里请假，以后天天都去约会，不然你看我干嘛这么一大早就着急去找他，这不是因为再过一会儿人家就带着未婚夫跑了。”

史塔克故意悠哉地说着，目光瞟过去，罗杰斯果真坐立不安地摩挲着裤子，哪有刚才和他谈判时的自信样子。史塔克正准备不嫌事大的继续开口刺激，罗杰斯却突然站起来，快步走出了会议室，就连霍华德还没看清楚他的身影，只听得一句“后会有期”，人就已经跑了。

而始作俑者却靠在玻璃门上，目光盯着地面，不知道在考虑些什么。

*

一家高档的西餐厅中，查尔斯和詹姆斯对面而坐。

两人一边翻手里的菜单，一边聊起了天。

“谢谢你啊，查尔斯，不然我真不知道还能找谁帮忙了。”

查尔斯抿唇一笑，打趣道：“虽然我很乐意帮你，不过，我还以为这种事情洛基干起来会更擅长呢。”

詹姆斯叹了口气：“别提了，我现在都见不着他人，他哥还说他身体抱恙，我看是不知道跑哪里玩去了。”

查尔斯眨眨眼，装作不经意地开口道：“他哥哥？是那个…索尔？倒是…很久没见了。”他翻过一页。

“你当然见的不多，就连我也很少见到他。毕竟是个军人，肯定经常出任务啦。哎，不说他了，你家那个埃里克怎么样了？他倒是心大，把你给放出来了。”

查尔斯没回答，只是沉默地笑了一下。

“当然，我也不想把你拉进这件事中，更不想你陪我做什么试验，只是……”詹姆斯忧虑地低下头，查尔斯伸出手，握住他的手，点点头安慰道：“不必开口，我都懂。”

两人相视一笑。

然而，这时候，詹姆斯的笑还没敛去，身后就传来熟悉的声音：

“詹姆斯？好巧。”

顿时，詹姆斯浑身都僵硬住了，他悻悻地转头看去，罗杰斯教授西装革履，带着他精致的金丝镜框，一脸笑意地乖巧地停在他们桌子的旁边。

而他的身边，是一脸无辜的，我们的好朋友——萨姆。

“史蒂夫？呃，还有萨姆，你们，来干嘛？”詹姆斯满头黑线地瞪了一眼萨姆，心道明明和他说了事情怎么还过来，但萨姆无语拿眼神指向身旁的史蒂夫，詹姆斯只好冲史蒂夫笑了笑。

查尔斯见状，立马接过话茬避免冷场的尴尬：“你看你，人家来餐厅，当然是来吃饭的。你好，威尔逊先生，我们一早见过的。这位……”他把视线转向笑容“灿烂”的罗杰斯，“一定就是大名鼎鼎的罗杰斯教授了，我之前就想着来到纽约可以去拜访一下您，没想到在这里见到了，是我的荣幸。”

但罗杰斯似乎耳朵没堵上了似的，竟然没有回话。反而，查尔斯觉得有一道热烈的视线直刺他的右手，他这才发现，自己还握着詹姆斯的手，连忙不动声色的放开了。

“呃，说的也是，我的错……哈哈。”詹姆斯干笑了两声，心里却想着不管来干什么的，你们都快点闪吧，我们这里还在“钓鱼”呢。

看到詹姆斯脸上明显“不耐烦”的神色，罗杰斯更恼火了，就连呼吸都粗重了许多，难道他是嫌自己碍着他约会了吗？？

詹姆斯给萨姆使了个眼色，让他赶紧把人拉走，不要让罗杰斯被牵扯进来，毕竟人家只是一个“手无缚鸡之力”的教授。

然而，罗杰斯瞟了一眼詹姆斯和查尔斯坐的四人座，忽然铁了心地就要留在此桌，美名其曰“独乐不如众乐”。查尔斯见事已至此，詹姆斯动作还畏畏缩缩的，不舍得拒绝人家，突然明了了许多。

看到詹姆斯望过来的询问神色，查尔斯点点头。

站在一旁的罗杰斯好不容易可以留下来了，却是不着痕迹的冷哼了一声。他把一旁的萨姆悄悄一推，萨姆只好坐到查尔斯那边，而他，这才心满意足的坐在詹姆斯旁边。

詹姆斯责怪地看了一眼对面的萨姆，而萨姆心里苦，想着要是你也被人拽着肩膀摇啊摇，耳边全是犹如弃妇咆哮般的话，你也会受不了的。

四个人各自点了主菜，服务生收走菜单时，詹姆斯刻意交待了要一杯橙汁给查尔斯。

“你倒是记得清楚。”查尔斯笑了笑，颇有一丝“羞涩”的意味。虽然到了四人，詹姆斯还是打算把戏做足，他抚慰性的拍了拍查尔斯放在桌上的手，笑道：“谁让你老是偷着喝，自己酒精过敏就该注意些。”

罗杰斯（咬小手绢）咬着牙想了想，突然插了一句话：“其实我也酒精过敏。”

“啊？”詹姆斯惊了一下，“可是上次我们吃饭你还开了一瓶干红啊？而且你家那么多的存酒……”

“唔……我，我是最近工作压力太大了，刚刚发现的。”罗杰斯大言不惭的说道。

“这样啊……”詹姆斯担心的望了他一眼，然后转头问道：“查尔斯，我记得你对过敏学也有研究，你看这样什么时候会好啊。”

查尔斯不动声色地望过去，正好和罗杰斯四目相对，对方倒是没有一点撒谎的尴尬，他心里倒是清楚的很。

“这个…稍微休息一下就行了。”查尔斯没选择拆穿他，只是，罗杰斯这人倒是和传闻中不太一样。

“史蒂夫，你这几天还是好好休息吧，我们的案子也告一段落了，你就别想了。”詹姆斯心疼的拍了拍旁边人的肩膀，但下一秒钟，他便话题一转，“对了，我还没给你介绍，这是我的朋友，查尔斯·泽维尔，他之前在德国留学，今天才刚回美国。”

罗杰斯心里叹了口气，抬眼，嘴角不经意的上扬：“泽维尔先生的大名我自然是听说过的，毕竟是全世界精神病学数一数二的专家，不过……”他用食指敲击了一下桌面，“倒是听说了些传闻，泽维尔先生，和臭名昭著的Lansherr家族倒是很熟啊。尤其是那个…埃里克？”

查尔斯一直表现出来的温顺模样此刻有些退散，取而代之的是冷下来的气质，但他看了一眼对面的詹姆斯，还是收敛着沉声说道：“埃里克性格是乖张了些，但他为人行事磊落，比一些道貌岸然的伪君子好得多。”

听罢，罗杰斯似乎还想继续说什么，但他的手忽然被詹姆斯按住了，手背传来些许暖意。詹姆斯捏了他一下，不着痕迹地摇了摇头，罗杰斯把快要出口的话收了回去。

“菜来了。”

詹姆斯说。


End file.
